


screens

by volleycatnika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru is an intelligent and attractive young man. His looks gain him all sorts of attention, with most of the attention being unwanted. After experiencing multiple romantic and platonic relationships that revolved around his looks, Oikawa more or less gave up on making friends in real life. Taking the advantage of the anonymity the internet gives the user, Oikawa now relies on the internet to make new friends, friends who like him for his personality and not his looks. </p><p>Iwaizumi Hajime is an intelligent, but not particularly attractive young man. Many people only pay attention to him when they need something. After experiencing multiple romantic and platonic relationships that revolved around his partner using his intelligence for their own gain, Iwaizumi more or less gave up making friends in real life. Taking advantage of the anonymity the internet gives the user, Iwaizumi now relies on the internet to make new friends, friends who like him for his personality and not his intellect. </p><p>DISCLAIMER: ANY SIMILARITIES BETWEEN ACTUAL USERNAMES IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. {1}

{1}

Oikawa couldn’t be more happy. Today is Friday. Today is the last day of the work week. Today is the last day before freedom... The last day before he can go online and chat with his friends. He can feel his heart flutter in anticipation, and his fingers twitch with the urge to pull his phone out of his pocket. Would it hurt to take a quick peek? Would it hurt to send a few replies? Pushing his office chair back to peek past the walls of his cubicle, Oikawa is happy to find his manager busy scolding one of his coworkers. Taking advantage of the fact that his manager is distracted, Oikawa pulls out his phone, hastily types his password and opens Wattpad. Much to his delight, there is a red dot over the word inbox. 

agedashi_tofu:   
Thanks for voting on my story. I just noticed that you vote on a lot of my stories... Would you mind giving me some feedback so I can improve my writing? 

HIS FAVORITE AUTHOR MESSAGED HIM! Oikawa could jump for joy! Excited and filled with a strong desire to speak with agedashi_tofu as soon as possible, Oikawa sends a quick reply.   
milk_bread:   
I’d be happy to give you feedback! Is there anything in particular that you feel that you need to improve on? For instance, do you feel that your editing is poor? I’m not good at writing but I could edit your stories... Anyways, the first thing that comes to mind when you ask what you need to improve on is your chapter length. Even though having short chapters, such as your two paged chapters is fine, I think it would be better if they were longer. Especially in the instances when the next chapter is just the continuation of a major event. 

Much to Oikawa’s annoyance, he can here his manager’s approaching footsteps. With a small sigh, he quickly adds, 

I can send you a better reply later... I’m a bit busy right now ): 

After quickly hitting the SEND button, Oikawa slips his phone back into his pocket and resumes editing Fly by Hinata Shoyo. Oikawa can’t help but sigh upon noticing all of the red marks he has left on previous pages. Hinata Shoyo is a good author. His stories always have a deeper meaning, and forces the reader to questions society. However, he has poor spelling and grammar skills. By the time that Oikawa gets done editing his stories, he feels as though it would have saved time if he had just colored each page red. 

“Hard at work, I see,” his manger says suddenly, making Oikawa jump. Slowly turning around, he comes face to face with his manager. His manger is a middle aged woman with bright eyes and graying hair. Despite being short, Oikawa finds her intimidating and well.... His train of thought gets derailed as he notices where she is staring. She is staring right at his crotch. 

CREEPY. 

“Of course, Amane-san,” Oikawa says, repressing the strong urge to yell at her to stop staring at his crotch. “Hinata-sensei’s stories need a lot of attention.” As her gaze shifts from focusing on his crotch to scanning his body, Oikawa is tempted to add, ‘Unlike me. Please stop paying attention to me you creepy woman.’ After a few awkward seconds spent with Oikawa helplessly watching Amane eye him like he is a meal, she glances at her watch. 

“Oh, it looks like its time to head out for the day,” she says, with a small frown upon her face, “See you Monday, Oikawa. That is, unless you want to-” desperate to avoid spending time outside of work with Amane, Oikawa interrupts her by spewing a lie. 

“Sorry Amane-san, my mother’s birthday is today, and my father and I have plans to surprise her at her work.” With a quiet, “that’s nice of you, have fun,” Amane leaves. Upon her leaving, Oikawa can’t help but notice the temperature rise a few degrees. 

That woman gives me the chills.


	2. {2}

{2} 

“Home, sweet home,” Oikawa says upon entering his apartment. Oikawa isn’t sure why he is so relieved to be home... Whether it is because Amane can’t creepily look at him here, or because some random girl can’t ask him for his number here either, Oikawa feels as though a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders. After slipping off his shoes and making himself a cup of chai tea, Oikawa sits (okay, lays... He knows he should sit up because he’s drinking something but he doesn’t want to) on his couch. Pulling open his phone, he opens Wattpad. Much to his surprise, agedashi_tofu has already messaged him back. 

agedashi_tofu:  
My editing isn’t very good... Is it? I’m seriously considering your offer. 

Upon reading the first sentence, Oikawa nearly spits out his tea. HIS FAVORITE AUTHOR IS SERIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT LETTING HIM EDIT HIS STORIES? He could die happy right here, right now. 

Don’t go dissing my chapter length! I know they’re short but they’re short for a purpose! What would be the point of writing long chapters when I can make you wait... When I can make you wonder what lies in store for the characters? 

Oikawa knows that agedashi_tofu is making a good point, but he doesn’t want to admit that he is wrong, that his previous advice is invalid. 

milk_bread:  
Long chapters would help you appeal to more readers. Currently your short chapters appeal more to those who like to read short stories, fanfiction, and poetry. If you were to lengthen your chapters, people who enjoy reading novels might end up reading your stories. 

Oikawa gets an almost automatic response.  
agedashi_tofu:  
But couldn’t lengenthing my chapters potentially scare away my current readers, that enjoy the short and easy to read formatting? 

Oikawa must admit that he did not think of that. Blowing a pesky strand of brown hair that fell in front of his eyes, Oikawa attempts to respond just as fast as agedashi_tofu. 

milk_bread:  
But isn’t it work the risk?  
agedashi_tofu:  
No. It could drastically reduce my audience size.  
milk_bread:  
If that happened, couldn’t you get one of your author buddies to promote your story?

agedashi_tofu:  
Why are you so determined to get me to write longer chapters?  
milk_bread:  
Because...

Should Oikawa admit that he wants the chapters to be longer, just because he personally prefers longer chapters? After spending a few minutes trying to come up with a good lie to no avail, Oikawa just tells the truth. 

Because I like long chapters. Pleaseeeeee write longer chapters!

agedashi_tofu:  
No.  
milk_bread:  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE OR I’LL NEVER VOTE ON YOUR STORIES EVER AGAIN

agedashi_tofu:  
Wow you’re a brat.  
milk_bread:  
Wahhh! That was mean agedashi_tofu-san!

agedashi_tofu:  
You deserve it for being annoying, milk_bread.  
milk_bread:  
You didn’t use an honorific! Rude~

agedashi_tofu:  
Using an honorific with a username looks weird.  
milk_bread:  
You’re right... It does. 

This is the perfect opportunity for Oikawa to learn his favorite author’s name!

You can call me Oikawa. What can I call you?  
agedashi_tofu:  
Oikawa, you can call me Iwaizumi-sama.  
milk_bread:  
Iwaizumi-sama!?!?! I have to use -sama when referring to you, yet you don’t even use  
-kun with my name????

 

agedashi_tofu:  
Don’t use so many ! and ? it’s annoying.  
milk_bread:  
I’ll do what I want, Iwa-chan.  
agedashi_tofu:  
Don’t call me that.

milk_bread:  
IWA-CHAN IWA-CHAN IWA-CHAN

agedashi_tofu:  
Shut up, Trashykawa.  
milk_bread:  
Iwa-chan, will you write longer chapters if I shut up?  
agedashi_tofu:  
OHMYGOD OIKAWA-SAN YOU ARE RIDICULOUS!  
milk_bread:  
You just used a honorific with my name!!!!!  
agedashi_tofu:  
No I didn’t, Shittykawa.

Oikawa continues to tease Iwaizumi for a few hours straight. As they exchange snarky remarks Oikawa realizes something... This is the first time he is felt truly happy in a long time.


	3. {3}

{3} 

Oikawa who feel asleep on his couch, is awakened by the ringing of his phone. With a brief yawn, Oikawa grabs hold of his phone and reads the caller i.d. He can’t help but chuckle upon realizing who it is. It is owlsss, a funny guy that he met on Wattpad. No matter what they talk about, owlsss’s descriptions of various people, objects and places never fail to make Oikawa laugh. Being too lazy to hold the phone to his ear, Oikawa puts the call on speaker. 

“HEY HEY HEY,” his friend hollers, “Did you forget?”

“Forget what?” Oikawa asks, feeling genuinely confused. 

“We are supposed to be skyping each other RIGHT NOW,” his friends, yelling the last two words louder than the rest. Before Oikawa can explain himself, his friend begins to complain. “My own best friend forgot about me! Perhaps we shouldn’t be friends anymore... Clearly I’m not a memorable person...” 

“Bokuto stop being a drama queen and shut up for a minute!” Oikawa hisses, currently annoyed by his Bokuto’s antics. Bokuto shouts a few more sentences (most of which are incoherent) before shutting up. “I messaged agedashi_tofu last night!” Oikawa knows he shouldn’t brag but he wants to. He wants all of his friends to know that he, Oikawa Tooru is the only one out of their friend group that has spoken to the talented agedashi_tofu. 

“WHATTTTTTTTTTT” Bokuto screeches, and Oikawa is pretty sure if he had been holding the phone to his ear that is eardrum would have burst, “YOU TALKED TO THE AUTHOR YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON?”

Upon hearing Bokuto suggest that he has a crush on agedashi_tofu, Oikawa can feel his cheeks heat up and a strange sensation come over his body. HE, OIKAWA TOORU HAVE A CRUSH ON agedashi_tofu? THAT IS RIDICULOUS! “I don’t have a crush on Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouts, earning himself a laugh from Bokuto. 

“Ohoho you even have a nickname for him?” Bokuto says, rising in pitch as he continues to tease Oikawa. “Is Iwa-chan a guy or girl? Oh wait they must be a guy... After all you’re...” Before Bokuto can finish his sentence, Oikawa interrupts him. 

“I know what I am, you don’t need to say it? Anyways, where are you? It sounds like someone is cooking in the background,” Oikawa says, curious to know where Bokuto is. For someone that said they were supposed to skype, it doesn’t sound like that he is in an ideal skyping spot. 

“I’m at Akaashi’s,” Bokuto says, soon afterward hollering, “Akaashi, say high to Oikawa!” Oikawa can’t help but chuckle upon hearing Akaashi say, “I will, but only if you stop yelling.” Oikawa isn’t sure how Akaashi is able to date Bokuto without getting headaches. 

“I’M NOT YELLING I’M TALKING! AKAASHIIIII YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD BE ABLE TO TELL THE DIFFERENCE,” Bokuto yells, earning himself a loud sigh from his boyfriend. “ANYWAYS I’LL STOP YELLING IF OIKAWA SENDS ME A SCREENSHOT OF HIS CONVERSATION WITH IWA-CHAN.” In the background, Oikawa can here Akaashi asking who “Iwa-chan” is and why he wants to see Oikawa’s conversation with him. “SEND IT TO ME NOWWWW OIKAWAAAAAAA.”

“I’m depending on you, Oikawa-san” Akaashi says quietly. His voice sounds quieter than normal (if that is even possible), and makes Oikawa worried. Could he have gotten a headache? It wouldn’t be surprising if he did. After all Bokuto is pretty much the king of loud mouths. I’m only doing this for Akaashi’s health, Oikawa tells himself before sending Bokuto the screenshot he requested. Not wanting to here live commentary, Oikawa hangs up as soon as he sends it. Also wanting to avoid seeing commentary via text message, Oikawa moves to turn off his phone when he sees IT. 

When he sees a text from his ex, Ushijima Wakatoshi.   
Ushijima-chan:  
Just got back from America. I was hoping that we could talk.   
Oikawa knows that he should just delete the message (and Ushijima’s contact info- why hand’t he deleted it?) and move on with his life. But he can’t. His emotions won’t let him. His anger won’t let him. 

me:   
Why should I talk to you? When you went to train in America you didn’t talk to me for months! And when you finally talked to me, you ended our relationship.   
Ushijima-chan:  
I made a mistake. I want to fix that mistake. 

Oikawa hates to admit it, but he still has some feelings for Ushijima. Even though most of those feelings are various forms of anger, and annoyance, there are some other feelings... Feelings of love. Before Ushijima went to America, he was perfect, and so was their relationship. He respected Oikawa’s boundaries and was patient with Oikawa when he got into one of his irritable moods, due to his occasional lack of sleep. 

Actually, Ushijima wasn’t perfect. He was almost perfect. He was too good to be true... 

me:   
Sometimes I wonder if you just used me. You seemed to enjoy getting intimate, and leaving soon afterwards.   
Ushijima-chan:  
Tooru, I love you. I love you from your head to the tips of your toes.  
me:   
Prove it. When is my birthday? What is my favorite food? Where do I work?

Ushijima, if he loves him, should be able to get at least one of those questions right. After all, he could look at Oikawa’s facebook to see when is birthday is.   
Ushijima-chan:  
July 10th.   
He got the right month but the wrong day...  
Tempura.  
Oikawa’s LEAST favorite food is Tempura.  
Bank of Japan.  
OIKAWA WORKS AT A PUBLISHING COMPANY, NOT A BANK!  
I know at least one of those is right.  
None of his answers are correct.   
me:   
Don’t text me anymore.   
Ushijima-chan:  
Oikawa, let me make it up to you!  
Oikawa?  
Are you there?  
Tooru...   
PLEASE.  
You know what? I won’t text you anymore.   
I’ll find you.   
I’ll speak to you in person.   
I’ll tell you and show you how much I love you.   
See you soon :)


	4. {4}

{4}

/The link written within this chapter IS NOT A REAL LINK! I put it in for storytelling purposes only. Again, the link within this chapter IS NOT A REAL LINK! Also, in this chapter, the reader learns some unsettling things about Ushijima. If violence makes you upset, DO NOT read this chapter./

With a loud sigh, Oikawa turns his phone off. Why is Ushijima suddenly talking to him? Doesn’t he have anyone else in Japan that he can talk to? In a desperate need of a distraction from Ushijima and all the inner turmoil his name creates, Oikawa goes to his bedroom to get his laptop. Carrying the laptop with one hand, he closes his bedroom door with his other hand before returning to the living room. Resuming his sprawled out position on the couch, Oikawa turns on his laptop. 

After going through the annoying process of logging into his computer, logging into his wifi, and logging into his wattpad account, he is happy to see that he has messages from Iwaizumi. 

agedashi_tofu: I have a bad case of writer’s block... Do you have any good ideas?

With a grin, Oikawa quickly types his response.

milk_bread: You could write about me, Iwa-chan~

agedashi_tofu: I asked for GOOD ideas, Trashykawa.

milk_bread: Iwa-chan, that IS a good idea!

agedashi_tofu: （；¬＿¬)

milk_bread: Fine, I’ll give you a serious idea.  
Before Oikawa knows it, he is typing about IT or rather, HIM.   
milk_bread: I think you should start a story about two volleyball players that dated but ended breaking up. The two, which had met in a match at the High School level, end up dating in college. One ends up becoming a professional volleyball player and the other ends up working at a publishing company. When the professional volleyball player leaves to train in American, they leave their partner behind. The partner is left wondering what will become of their relationship. After getting ignored by their partner for months, the professional volleyball player contacts them to end the relationship. A couple years later the professional volleyball player contacts the person they broke with, claiming that they love them and want to date again. The person who got dumped still has feelings for the person, despite the memories of their far from perfect relationship... After all, the person who got dumped , knows that the volleyball player is in love with their body and not them. 

agedashi_tofu: Wow, that’s actually a good idea! I didn’t know you had it in you! I think I’m going to use that idea... Thanks Oikawa. I’m going to write now. Talk to you later. 

Oikawa, who decides to spend some time reading some of Iwa-chan’s stories, or read fanfics is about to exit his inbox when he sees IT. When he sees that he got a message from owlsss. 

owlsss: USHIJIMA IS BACK IN JAPAN. I REMEMBER YOU TELLING ME ABOUT HOW YOU USE TO DATE HIM... BEFORE YOU DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH HIM OR DATE HIM AGAIN, YOU SHOULD READ THIS ARTICLE. IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT.   
http://www.notareallink/forstorytellingpurposesonly/ushijimascandal.fakelink

Upon reading Bokuto’s surprisingly serious message, Oikawa can feel himself become nervous. What could have Ushijima done that is so bad? Surely Ushijima would never do anything THAT bad. Then again, it has to be pretty bad if Bokuto is messaging him about it. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to give himself some courage, Oikawa clicks on the link.

If Oikawa had been drinking something, he would have spit it out. 

USHIJIMA GETS KICKED OFF JAPAN’S OLYMPIC TEAM AFTER ATTACKING A MEMBER OF AMERICA’S OLYMPIC TEAM 

As if the article title isn’t shocking enough, there are pictures. The pictures show a bloodied and bruised man. The man, with golden hair and bright blue eyes looks familiar... In fact, if Oikawa recalls correctly, Ushijima had a lot of pictures of the man and him together on his facebook. 

With a nervous gulp, Oikawa skims the article. One sentence in particular stands out. 

According to Richard Davis, the victim, Ushijima attacked him after he refused to get back together with him. 

Oikawa feels as though he is going to puke. Why had Ushijima changed so drastically? Or perhaps he hasn’t changed... Perhaps Oikawa doesn’t know as much about him as he originally thought... 

Accompanied by a brief sound of notification, Oikawa finds that he has another message from Bokuto.

owlsss: HE DOESN’T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, DOES HE? IF SO, YOU COULD ALWAYS COME LIVE WITH ME... I KNOW WE LIVE THREE HOURS AWAY FROM EACH OTHER, BUT I COULD HELP YOU PAY FOR A TRAIN TICKET. YOU COULD STAY AS LONG AS YOU LIKE, AS YOU LOOK FOR A NEW PLACE TO LIVE... EVEN IF HE DOESN’T KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, IF IT WOULD MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER, YOU COULD STAY WITH ME. EITHER WAY, YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL. AT LEAST MESSAGE ME BACK WHEN YOU GET THIS, OKAY?

OH AND IF YOU DON’T WANT TO LIVE WITH ME YOU COULD ALWAYS LIVE WITH AKAASHI. ALTHOUGH, AKAASHI LIVES FOUR HOURS AWAY FROM YOU VERSUS MY THREE... 

Oikawa is about to type a response when he sees IT. He sees a new message... A message from someone who is stupid enough to use their real name as their username.

ushijimawakatoshi: I didn’t know you had a wattpad... Heck, I didn’t eve realize this account was yours until you changed your profile picture to a selfie. Do you have any story recommendations for me, Oikawa?   
Please talk to me.  
Just type something.   
Even just a :) is a fine.   
Please, Tooru.  
You vote on agedashi_tofu’s stories a lot. I’m going to check them out. 

Their new story... We REALLY need to talk. 

MESSAGE ME BACK IMMEDIATELY.

 

Shit. Shit. SHIT. SHIT. ShIT. Ushijima knows that Iwa-chan’s new story is about him... Ushijima knows that he and Iwa-chan are close. 

Ushijima seems pissed...

Is he going to hurt Oikawa?

Is he going to hurt Iwa-chan?

With shaking hands, Oikawa closes his laptop. He is scared. In fact, he is TERRIFIED. Oikawa becomes so worked up that be ends up puking on himself. 

He might accept Bokuto’s offer...


	5. {5}

{5} 

That night, Oikawa can’t sleep. He can’t sleep knowing what Ushijima has done, and what he may do... After spending five hours trying to fall asleep, Oikawa gives up. For the next hour, he stares up at his bedroom ceiling. There is nothing interesting about it... It is white, and made of an arrangement of panels. He has counted the number of panels three times... Each time, he got a different number. If that isn’t a sign that he needs sleep, than he doesn’t know what is. With a small sigh, he closes his eyes. 

“You should have come to Shiratorizawa,” is the first thing the famous Ushijima says to Oikawa. 

“Oh? Why do you say that?” Oikawa asks with genuine curiosity. He doesn’t know what to make of Ushijima... The male, despite being in High School reminds Oikawa of professional volleyball players... With his muscular body and serious demeanor, Ushijima could easily pass for (at least) a college level player. 

“You’re an efficient player, and can bring out the best in your team.” Ushijima keeps his answer brief. As he answers Oikawa’s question, there is a change in his demeanor... He seems to relax, and there is a momentary gleam in his eyes. 

For some reason, Ushijima’s answer throws Oikawa off... How should he respond? Should he thank him for complimenting him? Oikawa decides to ask Ushijima a another question. “I have a feeling that you didn’t come all the way here to compliment me or watch my team warm up. Why did you come here?” 

“I came here in the hopes of being able to warm up with you. The one person on my team that can keep up with me is sick. The only other person I know that can keep up with me is you,” Ushijima says, and Oikawa is surprised to see a faint and momentary blush upon Ushijima’s cheeks. 

The scene fades to black as it is replaced by another memory. 

“Oikawa, I’ve realized something,” Ushijima says, sounding more serious (if that is even possible) than normal. Oikawa, who had been sprawled out on his bed, sits up. Holding his phone to his ear with one hand, he rests the other upon the bed beside him.

“What is that, Ushijima-chan?” Oikawa asks, in a tone much less serious than Ushijima’s.

“I like you,” Ushijima says, and before can Oikawa respond, adds, “I’m sorry if that fact grosses you out.” 

It doesn’t gross Oikawa out. Instead, it makes him happy. 

Once again, the scene fades black and is replaced with another memory.

“I love you, Tooru,” Ushijima says, all the while leaving a trail of kisses along Oikawa’s pale neck. His words, instead of making Oikawa happy, make him feel skeptical. How could Ushijima be in love with him? They’ve only been dating for a couple of months...

“Why do you love me?” Oikawa asks, and his words result in Ushijima ceasing his kissing. 

Shifting his position so he can look into Oikawa’s eyes, he says, “it’s hard to explain...” Just as suddenly as Ushijima had stopped kissing him, he begins to kiss Oikawa again. Starting from Oikawa’s forehead, he kisses his way down Oikawa’s face and neck until he reaches Oikawa’s collarbones. In order to kiss Oikawa’s collarbones, Ushijima has to pull down on the collar of Oikawa’s shirt. 

“I take it you’re showing me why you love me instead of explaining?” Oikawa asks Ushijima, whose response is to make Oikawa’s lips collide with his. Oikawa feels as though he is kissing fire. Opening his eyes to take a peek at Ushijima’s face, he finds himself kissing a fiery and evil looking version of Ushijima. With a gasp, Oikawa shoves the demon version of Ushijima away. 

Oikawa wakes up to find himself laying on his back. He must have fell asleep... After all, Ushijima isn’t here. After all, he is still in his bedroom, staring up at his paneled ceiling. Rolling onto his side, he glances at his alarm clock. It is six in the morning. No one should be awake at six in the morning on a Sunday. He knows someone that is... He knows someone that frequently updates their stories early in the morning. Grabbing his phone off of his nightstand, he goes straight to his inbox on Wattpad. He has one new message from Iwa-chan. 

agedashi_tofu:   
That story idea you gave me... You were talking about your own experiences, weren’t you?

milk_bread:  
How did you figure it out? 

agedashi_tofu:  
A user commented on my new story, asking where I got the idea... They said that the story reminded them of stuff that was happening in their life. The user, who was stupid enough to use his real name was easy to look up on the internet. Anyways, are you okay? Be honest.

Oikawa is tempted to lie and say that he is fine. Perhaps if he lies enough it will become true.. But he can’t bring himself to lie. He needs someone to talk to... Someone to help him through this difficult time. With both Bokuto and Akaashi likely still asleep, Iwa-chan is the only person available that Oikawa feels comfortable talking to. 

milk_bread:   
I’m not. A friend of mine sent me a link that explains what happened in America... I can’t believe that Ushijima has changed that much.Or perhaps I never really knew him... Anyway, the article really shook me up. It took me a long time to fall asleep. One of my friends thinks I should live with him or his boyfriend for a while...

I’m not sure if I want to accept his offer. He is a bit of a loudmouth... While his boyfriend is the opposite. His boyfriend is nice but hard to talk to. I’m not sure what I’m going to do... Even if I avoid him, I can’t avoid him forever. I’m sorry for rambling on... We don’t even know each other that well...

agedashi_tofu:  
No matter what you end up doing, I think you should talk about Ushijima more with someone... Whether it is me or your other friends. Either way, I don’t think you should tackle this alone. As for everything else... Just think about what you could do that could make you feel safe and happy. Anyways, I hope we can get to know each other better. Even though you can be annoying, you, overall, see like a nice guy. 

milk_bread:   
Thanks, Iwa-chan~ ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

agedashi_tofu:   
No problem, Trashykawa. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	6. {6}

{6}  
Before Oikawa knows it, he is packing a suitcase. Before he knows it, he is letting Bokuto know that he is accepting his offer. After give his manager a quick call to let her know that he is taking a week off, he is headed to the train station. 

It was surprisingly easy to get the time off... However, the only thing that bothered him was the creepy way she said, “I’ll be waiting for you to return, Oikawa-san.” His manager, even over the phone, almost never fails to give him the chills. 

As he walks, he finds his gaze wandering. His gaze bounces from directly in front of him to various people... Who could that old lady, sitting on a bench be waiting for? Why is that business man so grumpy? His gaze continues to wander before something catches his eye... He sees orange. The person in front of him, a man with spiky hair, appears to using the Wattpad app. He recognizes the app’s orange and while colors.

Oikawa beings to have many questions form within his mind. What is the man’s username? Does he just read? Does he just write? Does he do both? How long has he been on Wattpad? Who is his favorite author? What is his favorite story? More and more questions begin to form in his mind as he continues to walk behind the man. 

Much to his surprise, the man is also going to the train station... In fact, he is boarding the same train. By now, so many questions have formed in Oikawa’s mind that he feels as though his head is going to explode if he doesn’t get at least one of them answered.

Oikawa almost asks the man one of his questions when he realizes something... It would be creepy. He may as well say, “Hello, I am a stranger that was watching you use your phone. Care to explain to me, in detail, what you were doing and why you were doing it?” With a small sigh, Oikawa decides to message Iwa-chan.

milk_bread:   
What’s up, Iwa-chan?

agedashi_tofu:  
DON’T CALL ME THAT!  
Not much. What about you, Trashykawa?

milk_bread:   
So you can call me Trashykawa but I can’t call you Iwa-chan? That isn’t fair!  
I’m just headed to my friend’s place. I’m pretty sure Ushijima doesn’t know where I live, but I’m just playing it safe.

Much to Oikawa’s surprise, the man near him, the same man who he had saw using Wattpad chuckles soon after Oikawa sends his message to Iwa-chan. Upon noticing this, Oikawa decides, that after Iwa-chan responds, he is going to ask him a question.

agedashi_tofu:  
Life isn’t fair, idiot.  
It’s good you’re playing it safe... I don’t think you should take any chances when it comes to Ushijima. He looks like a pretty powerful guy...

milk_bread:   
I’m sorry for this random question... But are you on a train right now? 

The train comes to its next stop. A swarm of people, including that man using Wattpad gets off, and is replaced by another swarm of people. After watching him leave, Oikawa returns his gaze to his phone. 

 

agedashi_tofu:  
I just was... Why do you ask?


	7. {7}

{7}  
agedashi_tofu:  
I just was... Why do you ask?

Upon reading Iwaizumi’s response, Oikawa nearly drops his phone. Could that man... Could that spiky haired man who Oikawa saw using an orange and white app on his phone be Iwa-chan?

milk_bread:  
This is going to sound really creepy....   
But I think I just saw you.  
Do you have spiky hair? 

agedashi_tofu:  
I do have spiky hair....

milk_bread:   
You should send me a picture of yourself, Iwa-chan! It’s only fair since you know what I look like. If you sent me a picture, I would know for sure if I saw you or not!!!!!!!!!!!!

agedashi_tofu:  
LIKE I HAVE SAID A MILLION TIMES, DON’T USE SO MANY ! IT’S ANNOYING!  
I only know what you look like because you’re dumb enough to set a picture of yourself as your profile pic...  
Anyways, why should I send you a picture of myself? How do I know that you’re going to not going to show all of my fans my picture?  
milk_bread:  
Don’t be so mean, Iwa-chan! If you keep acting like that you’ll never get anyone to date you~  
You need to trust me, Iwa-chan.   
I want you to trust me.  
After all, I’m trusting you not to tell Ushijima that I’m going to be at a friend’s house for a while.   
PLEASE SEND ME A PIC.   
PLEASE  PLEASE  PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Iwaizumi doesn’t respond. Oikawa doesn’t get what the big deal is... Why can’t Iwaizumi just send him one picture? Does he not trust him? With a small sigh, Oikawa slips his phone back into his pocket. Lately, his conversations with Iwa-chan have become the most interesting part about going on Wattpad. 

Like earlier, when he was walking to the train station, he lets his gaze wander. He lets his gaze bounce back and forth between the vast array of passengers. From the High School girl who is texting at a seemingly inhuman speed, to an elderly man who seems to be taking a nap. As his gaze continues to wander, so does his mind. 

“I love you,” Oikawa says, meanwhile staring at Ushijima’s face. He isn’t sure why he hasn’t ever said it to Ushijima when he is awake... He really needs to say it, after all, Ushijima told him that he loved him.

Upon recalling the moment Ushijima told him that he loved him, Oikawa emits a small sigh. He can’t help but wonder if Ushijima really means it... After all, he has never explained to Oikawa why he loves him. 

“Why do you love me?” Oikawa asks the sleeping Ushijima, who fails to wake, fails to respond. “I like to think that you are different than most...” Many people, of all genders love Oikawa. Most, however like him for one reason... Many people only like him because he has a nice body. “But you are the same, aren’t you? After all, you’re never here in the morning. You don’t even leave a note. Where do you go?”

Of course, there is no response.

“I wonder...” Oikawa says, now talking to himself instead of the sleeping Ushijima, “Why do I love you? Do I REALLY love you? Or am I in love with the idea of love?” Suddenly finding Ushijima too painful to look at, Oikawa turns so he is no longer facing him. That night, he sleeps soundly, lacking both nightmares and dreams. 

“Tooru,” a familiar voice says, waking him from his memory filled sleep. “Wake up, Tooru!” A hand gently shakes one of Oikawa’s shoulders. Curious to find out just who is shaking him, Oikawa slowly looks up.

SHIT. 

IT’S USHIJIMA!

“Ushijima? What are you doing here?” Oikawa asks, all the while rubbing his sleepy eyes. As he waits for Ushijima to answer, he glances out the nearest window. To his horror, he has gone past the stop needed to get to Bokuto’s apartment, AND Akaashi’s apartment. If that wasn’t shocking in itself, Oikawa also realizes that it means that he took a FIVE HOUR nap (if you can even call it a nap anymore).

“I’m headed to my old apartment, which I’m planning to live in once again. Are you feeling alright?” Ushijima then leans towards him, and places one of his large hands upon Oikawa’s forehead. “You feel really hot... Maybe you should come with me...”

“No I’m fine,” Oikawa says quickly (a bit too quickly). “I’m probably just a bit run down from my recent trip. Anyways, the next stop is my stop.” Much to Oikawa’s relief, the train stops at its next stop within seconds. “I’m going to go home and rest, bye,” with that said, Oikawa springs out of his seat and lets himself get carried off by the swarm of people that are also getting of the train. That was close... TOO CLOSE.

It was also a mistake.

He feels as though he is burning, yet freezing at the same time. 

To make matters worse, he feels like he is spinning. 

To make matters EVEN WORSE he isn’t sure where he is. 

He first tries to get a hold of Bokuto. The idiot doesn’t answer his phone. Hoping that he will have more luck with Bokuto’s responsible boyfriend, he calls Akaashi. Akaashi doesn’t answer his phone either. Only able to think of one other person he could ask for help from, he messages Iwaizumi.

milk_bread sent a photo. 

milk_bread:   
i dOn’t knoW wHerE I aM aNd I dOn’t feEl goOd

Oikawa finds himself struggling to type.

hElp mE, IWa-chAN


	8. {8}

{8}   
agedashi_tofu:  
I know where that is! I’m on my way!

With that message sent, Iwaizumi’s next move is to reschedule his appointment with Karasuno Publishing company. With a quick (and very apologetic) phone call, Iwaizumi reschedules his appointment, under the claim, “there is an emergency within my family”. The claim isn’t entirely false... After all, despite knowing little about him, he feels quite attached to Oikawa. 

agedashi_tofu:  
It’s going to take me a little while to get there... Do you think you can wait for me? Type A for yes or B for no.

milk_bread:   
A

Iwaizumi finds himself running... Running down the sidewalk and towards the train station. Once there, he finds himself running even more, running even faster. I’ve got to hurry... Oikawa needs me... My friend needs me...

He is the first person to get on the train. Sadly he isn’t the first one off. The train, which moves sluggishly stops at many places, TOO many in Iwaizumi’s opinion. As he impatiently waits for the train to come to his stop, he lets his mind wander... After wandering aimlessly for a while, his mind focuses on Oikawa. Why is Oikawa there? Doesn’t he know that Ushijima lives near there? Upon thinking of Ushijima, Iwaizumi can feel his hands involuntarily clench into fists. Ushijima had hurt one of his exes in America... Now, in Japan he could hurt more of his exes... He could hurt Oikawa. Or perhaps he already has...

With shaking hands, Iwaizumi pulls his phone out of his pocket, where he had just put it seconds before. He rereads Oikawa’s messages.

milk_bread:   
i dOn’t knoW wHerE I aM aNd I dOn’t feEl goOd  
hElp mE, IWa-chAN

Why isn’t he feeling good? What part of him, exactly, doesn’t feel good? Is he just sick in some way? Does he just have a stomach ache? Or...

The image of Ushijima’s bloodied and bruised American ex flashes in front of Iwaizumi’s eyes.

Thanks to his brain that becomes clouded by various possibilities for Oikawa’s failing health, most of which involve the evil Ushijima, Iwaizumi nearly misses his stop. Muttering a few choice words, Iwaizumi manages to wiggle his way out of the train just before the doors close. 

Recalling the fact that Oikawa is having trouble texting, Iwaizumi decides to shout his name, despite knowing that the action will result in him earning many glares. “OIKAWA,” He hollers, all the while dashing up the nearest flight of stairs, “WHERE ARE YOU?”

“IWA-CHAN,” a voice shouts from nearby. Dashing towards the voice, Iwaizumi finds himself looking at an attractive yet obviously sick Oikawa. 

“What’s wrong? What hurts?” Iwaizumi asks, all the while scanning Oikawa’s body for any signs of injury. So far, it seems as though Ushijima hasn’t hurt Oikawa... Then again, he could have hurt him in a nonphysical way... 

“I just have a fever...” Oikawa whispers, and his voice lacks the playful tone that he frequently uses in his messages. “You’ve got spiky hair, Iwa-chan... I saw your spiky hair earlier. I had just missed you... I’m glad that I’m able to see you now.”

Oikawa’s words make Iwaizumi chuckle. The idiot, despite being sick, is focusing on something random and unimportant... “Yeah, yeah I’m glad that I’m able to see you too. Luckily for you, my apartment is near here. In fact, it is within walking distance.” With that said, Iwaizumi lets Oikawa drape one of his (surprisingly) muscular arms across his shoulders. Together, the two walk down the street, towards Iwaizumi’s apartment. 

The two make an odd duo, with Oikawa in his casual and tight fitting attire, and Iwaizumi in his business suit. The two become an even stranger duo when Oikawa accidentally pukes on Iwaizumi’s shiny shoes. “SHITTYKAWA, I THOUGHT YOU JUST HAD A HEADACHE!” Iwaizumi screeches after Oikawa pukes on him, “ALSO, IF YOU’RE GOING TO PUKE, TRY NOT TO DO IT ON ME!”

“WAHH~ IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, IWA-CHAN” Oikawa manages to holler before puking again. Much to his and Iwaizumi’s horror, he pukes on Iwaizumi again.

“SHITTYKAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.”


	9. {9}

{9}

Upon meeting his friend and beloved author, Iwaizumi, Oikawa could have died happy. In fact, he feels as though he is about to die.

“Iwa-channnn are we there yet?” Oikawa whines, “If not, I hope we get there soon... I can’t take much more of this.” Oikawa, who has a fever and a queasy stomach, so far, has puked on Iwaizumi three times. He almost puked on him a fourth time but Iwaizumi managed to jump out his way. 

“Yes, we’re almost there...” Iwaizumi says, and has to bite his lip to prevent himself from adding, ‘I don’t know how much more I can take of this either.’ Oikawa may be attractive, but his barf sure isn’t, especially when it is ON him. “We just have to climb some stairs.”

“STAIRS?” Oikawa shrieks, all the while growing pale, “OH GOD IWA-CHAN I’M GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEE.”

“Calm down, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi snarls, having lost what little patience he had a long time ago, “I live on the second floor.” After that, Iwaizumi ends up having to half-carry and half-drag a very whiny and pale Oikawa up the stairs. 

The two manage to reach the top of the stairs, and Iwaizumi’s apartment door without anymore puking incidents. However, within the apartment is another story. 

First, Oikawa trips over Iwaizumi’s slippers and onto Iwaizumi. Upon falling onto Iwaizumi, he starts to push himself away when IT happens. Oikawa pukes all over Iwaizumi’s fancy jacket and shirt. At this point, Iwaizumi is too tired to be mad. Although, he is a bit confused. For someone that has puked a lot, it is strange how he has gotten puke on EVERYTHING but himself. 

“Go lay on the couch... I’ll get you some medicine a little later. I’m going to take a shower,” Iwaizumi says, all the while running to the bathroom. Iwaizumi, in his rush to take a shower, fails to tell Oikawa where the living room is. With a smirk upon his face, Oikawa wanders around Iwaizumi’s apartment. 

Iwaizumi’s apartment is neat and clean. Not a thing seems out of place... Even his dvds are in a neat stack. Oikawa, out of pure curiosity, looks through the stack of dvds and chuckles when he sees the movie Mean Girls. Mean Girls is a stupid but funny movie. Oikawa only stops looking through the stack of dvds when THE feeling returns. When his stomach resumes its somersaults. 

He should lay down... Glancing at the nearby couch, which does not look very comfortable, Oikawa decides to look elsewhere for a place to lay down. Tip toeing past the bathroom so Iwaizumi won’t know that he is wandering around his apartment, Oikawa stumbles upon Iwaizumi’s bedroom. In no way, could it hurt, for Oikawa to lay on Iwaizumi’s bed for just a little while... 

He ends up falling asleep on Iwaizumi’s bed.

Upon getting out of the shower, Iwaizumi realizes something. He forgot to get himself a change of clothes. With a small sigh, he wraps one of his blue towels around his waist before exiting the bathroom and heading to his bedroom.

I shouldn’t be surprised, should I? Is the first thing Iwaizumi thinks upon finding Oikawa asleep on his bed, What a fucking idiot. Having a feeling that he is not going to be going anywhere today since he will have his hands full with a sick Oikawa, he grabs a pair of fuzzy pajama pants and a loose shirt before returning to the bathroom.

As he changes, he finds himself thinking about Oikawa. He should tell Oikawa... He should tell Oikawa that he actually knows quite a bit about him. Back before learning about what Ushijima did, Iwaizumi was a fan of him and the rest of Japan’s Olympic Volleyball Team. He did a lot of research on them, especially Ushijima. That’s how Iwaizumi first found Oikawa. He and Ushijima were featured in some volleyball magazine. Even though the article focused on Ushijima, it also included information about Oikawa. Oikawa, although he stopped playing volleyball after High School, was know for being a talented player. There was even a small collection of YouTube videos of some of his matches. A long story short, Oikawa became Iwaizumi’s new favorite player. 

To this day, Iwaizumi wonders why Oikawa doesn’t play volleyball anymore. In Iwaizumi’s opinion, Oikawa would have been a better fit for Japan’s Olympic Volleyball Team than their current setter. 

Even though his idol (and honestly, crush) can be whiny, annoying, and has puked on him repeatedly, Iwaizumi still likes him. Upon finished getting dressed and putting his dirty clothes into the washing machine, Iwaizumi returns to his room. Much to his surprise, Oikawa is awake. 

“Thanks, Iwa-chan,” is the first thing he says to Iwaizumi, with a small smile, “I feel a little better. Now that I think about it, I don’t think I really had a fever... I think I was just nervous and... And a little scared.”

“Why were you nervous and scared?” Iwaizumi asks, all the while walking over and sitting next to Oikawa on the bed. 

“I ran into Ushijima,” Oikawa whispers, and doesn’t look at Iwaizumi as he speaks, “It was hard... My memories and the facts that I learned about him recently all collided and I panicked... I wanted to trust him but I couldn’t at the same time. After all, I’ve been thinking about it, about my past relationship with Ushijima... He didn’t love ME, he loved my body.” With a sad chuckle, he adds, “and earlier this morning I ate some sushi from a gas station. God, I’m such an idiot....” Much to Iwaizumi’s surprise, Oikawa starts crying.

Iwaizumi finds himself moving... He finds himself brushing Oikawa’s tears away with his fingers, and quickly giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. “Everything is going to be okay,” Iwaizumi says, with a small smile. “And I’m glad that you figured out that you’re an idiot. I, however, knew that from the start.” His words make Oikawa laugh. Upon hearing Oikawa laugh, Iwaizumi realizes two things. One, he has never heard a sound more beautiful and two, he is hopelessly in love with Oikawa. “Anyways, I’m an idiot too. There is something I should have told you...” Iwaizumi tells Oikawa about how he found out about him, and ended up becoming a fan of his, and with a shaky sigh, adds the part about him having a crush on him.

“I just realized I have something to tell you too,” Oikawa says, from his sprawled out position on Iwaizumi’s bed, “I know more about you than you think. Even though you try to be all mysterious, there are pieces of you within your stories... Pieces that have helped me start to figure out what kind of person you are.” Oikawa pauses for dramatic affect, before adding, “Even though you can be bossy and mean, I like you. Anyways, that was a shitty confession, wasn’t it?”

“Yes it was, Shittykawa.”


	10. {10}

{10} 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s conversation is interrupted by the ringing of Oikawa’s phone. Pulling his phone out of his pants pocket, he isn’t surprised to find that it is Bokuto who is calling him. Due to Bokuto’s habit of yelling instead of talking like a normal person, he holds his phone five inches away from his ear. “WHERE ARE YOU? YOU’RE NOT DEAD, ARE YOU? SAY ‘BOKUTO IS THE BEST’ IF YOU’RE NOT DEAD.” In the background, Oikawa can hear Akaashi say, “Kotaro, if he was dead, he wouldn’t be able to say anything, much less answer his phone.”

With a chuckle, Oikawa says, “I’m not dead and I don’t feel like lying... Anyways, why didn’t you or Akaashi answer your phone earlier? I ALMOST DIED.” Iwaizumi, who is still in the room and is listening to the conversation rolls his eyes. “If it weren’t for Iwa-chan I’d be DEAD. And if I was dead I’d have to haunt you because you failed to help me. I wouldn’t haunt Akaashi though. Unlike you, I bet Akaashi had a good reason for not answering his phone.”

“Actually, you would need to haunt both of us. After all, we both were unable to answer our phones because we were-” sensing where Bokuto is going, Oikawa interrupts him.

“BLAH BLAH BLAH I CAN’T HEAR YOU,” Oikawa shouts, and his shouting makes Iwaizumi sigh. As it seems, Oikawa’s friend’s shouting is contagious. 

“HEY HEY HEY” Bokuto screeches, “LET ME TALK!” clearing his throat, he adds, “SO, WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW? ARE YOU IWA-CHAN’S? GIVE ME DETAILS.”

Oikawa gives Bokuto an summary of what has happened. In a tone so quiet that Oikawa starts to wonder if he is still talking to Bokuto, Bokuto says, “make sure to kiss your lover,” before hanging up.   
“I don’t know who is more annoying, you or your friend,” Iwaizumi mutters, earning himself a chuckle from Oikawa. 

“I’m annoying yet you like me... Don’t forget that you confessed to me Iwa-chan,” Oikawa chirps, resulting in Iwaizumi emitting a loud sigh. 

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Iwaizumi mutters with a faint blush upon his cheeks, “anyways, if you want to spend the night you can. If would be a shame if you puked on anyone else.” Now it’s Oikawa’s turn to get annoyed.

“It was an accident, Iwa-channnnn,” Oikawa whines, “I couldn’t help it. Forgive me, Iwa-channnnn,” Oikawa flings himself at Iwaizumi. Trapping him in a tight embrace, he adds, “let me make it up to you! I could pay for everything on our first date! Or, tomorrow, I could make you breakfast, or...” as Oikawa rambles on, Iwaizumi realizes that he is happy. He is happy to be listening to Oikawa’s surprisingly soothing voice... He is happy to be held within Oikawa’s muscular arms.

“Actually, you could make it up to me by answering a question,” Iwaizumi says, surprising Oikawa. Oikawa, who now is resting his head upon Iwaizumi’s right shoulder, nods to show that he is willing to answer Iwaizumi’s question. “Why did you stop playing Volleyball?” Upon hearing Iwaizumi’s question, Oikawa’s body grows tense against his. After noticing this, Iwaizumi adds, “if it is a difficult subject, you don’t have to answer it.” 

“It’s okay, I’ll tell you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbles into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “It’s pretty simple... I practiced a lot, and I practiced hard... I ended up getting Stage Four Jumper’s Knee. In other words, my tendons ruptured and I had to get them repaired surgically. Since I waited so long to get treated, my knees were really bad... Even after physical therapy, my doctor highly suggested I avoid sports such as Volleyball.”

Like earlier, when Oikawa was crying, Iwaizumi finds himself comforting Oikawa. He finds himself wrapping his arms around Oikawa, and softly kissing the closest part of Oikawa... Which happens to be his neck. “I’m so sorry, Tooru.” Iwaizumi emits a sad chuckle as he adds, “here you are telling me about yourself, yet I haven’t told you about me, have I?”

“You haven’t...” Oikawa whispers, “I would love to learn more about you.” Sensing the fact that OIkawa is upset and is in a desperate need of a distraction, Iwaizumi spares few details as he starts with the basics. He tells Oikawa is full name, his age, his height, his weight, his blood type... The list goes on and on. He tells Oikawa about some of his fondest Elementary School, Middle School, High School, and College memories. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi take turns telling jokes that make fun of Iwaizumi... Most of the jokes are bad since they barely make any sense, but they laugh anyway. 

“Despite the puking and Ushijima,” Oikawa says suddenly, “today has been really fun, Hajime.” Iwaizumi is glad that he is still hugging Oikawa because, otherwise, he would have seen him blushing. “I really am sorry for puking on you... In the future, you can puke on me!”

“You’re an idiot,” Iwaizumi mutters with a chuckle. “A cute idiot... Sometimes the idiot part overpowers the cute part.”

“You’re mean, Hajime,” Oikawa whines, all the while nuzzling his face against Iwaizumi’s neck. “You’re like that Grumpy Cat!”

“Don’t compare me to a damn cat, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi snarls with a (very small) smile upon his face.”That is, unless you are comparing me to a lion. Lions are awesome.”


	11. {11}

{11}

Despite the fact that it is only four in the afternoon, Iwaizumi and Oikawa fall asleep. They fall asleep after talking, and laughing for hours. They had such a fun time talking with one another that the hours that passed felt like mere minutes. 

Oikawa due to his nap on the train, doesn’t sleep for long. In fact he only sleeps for half an hour. Waking to find one of Iwaizumi’s arms wrapped around him, Oikawa debates whether or not he wants to reach for his phone within his pocket. The movement, although slight, could wake Iwaizumi. Or, at the very least, result in Iwaizumi’s arm sliding off him. Oikawa doesn’t want Iwaizumi’s arm or Iwaizumi in general, to move. Cuddling and talking with Iwaizumi has made him happy, the happiest since....

His train of thought is interrupted due to the vibrating of his phone. As the vibrating fails to cease after a few seconds, Oikawa decides to pull his phone out of his pocket. He isn’t sure if he surprised or not by the fact that Ushijima is calling him. Afraid that the vibrations of his phone, which is surprisingly loud, might wake Iwaizumi, he answers. “What do you want?” he hisses, deciding to not be polite. Why should be be polite to his ex who uses and hurts people? 

“Meet me at the train station,” Ushijima demands.

“Why should I do that?” Oikawa snarls. He is starting to regret answering his phone.

“I could always come to you instead. After all, I know where you are.” Ushijima responds, all the while letting Oikawa fill in the blanks on how he knows where he is. He must have followed them... It would have been easy to do. As Oikawa tempted to, Ushijima could have gotten lost in the crowd. “Come now. Or your friend...” Oikawa’s heart grows heavy. He know what Ushijima is insinuating... Oikawa feels as though he should call the police. But what would he say? “My ex-boyfriend stalked is me and threatened me, but I have no proof. Could you arrests him?”

With a heavy sigh, Oikawa says, “Fine, but we’re talking in front of the station.” When Oikawa rejects him, Ushijima won’t hurt him because there are witnesses around. Or so he hopes. “Also, you must promise me, after we talk, you won’t even THINK about hurting my friend.”

“Fine,” Ushijima mutters, “you have ten minutes to get down here.” Oikawa’s stomach seems to become filled with warrior butterflies as he notices that Ushijima agrees but doesn’t promise. He doesn’t promise to not hurt Iwaizumi. With a heavy sigh, he gently moves Iwaizumi’s arm so it is resting beside him instead of on top of him. Slowly getting up to prevent Iwaizumi from waking up Oikawa decides to chance it... Oikawa decides risk waking Iwaizumi bye giving him a goodbye kiss.

Oikawa gives Iwaizumi a quick kiss on the forehead before whispering, “I’ll be back soon, Iwa-chan.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“I know what you did,” Oikawa says, not allowing Ushijima the honor of being the first to speak. The two are currently sitting on a bench outside of the busy train station. “Are you going to do the same thing if I reject you?”

His words earn him a loud sigh from Ushijima. “No, of course I wouldn’t! There is a lot more to that incident that what the press said, anyway.” Leave it to Ushijima to keep his answers short and to the point.

“Really? What did they leave out?” Oikawa asks, raising a questioning eyebrow. Here come the excuses, here come the lies...

“I punched him because he said terrible things... He was saying that he would never get back together with me because I seemed to care more for a...” Ushijima pauses as he clears his throat, “I’m not going to use his exact words but he called you something bad, and claimed that I cared more about you than him. It wasn’t right, but I hit him. He made me angry... He was being rude and he was also right... I care about you, Tooru,” Oikawa can’t help but notice that this is the most he has ever heard Ushijima say at once. Even though Oikawa wants to believe him, he doesn’t.

“Ushijima...” Oikawa says, gazing straight into his eyes, “I don’t care exactly why you did it... I’m not getting back together with you. I don’t love you, and you don’t love me. It took me a while to realize it, but I know now... You love my body, not me,” hoping to end the conversation quickly, Oikawa stands up. “You can find yourself another body to love. After all, I’ve moved on, and you should too.”

“Tooru...” Ushijima starts to say, and Oikawa quickly cuts him off.

“I don’t want to hear anything else from you... There is nothing you could say that would convince me to go out with you again. Lastly, I want to make something clear,” Oikawa looks at him, giving him a look that Bokuto has described as “bone chilling” as he adds, “if you feel the need to hurt someone because I reject you, than that person will have to be me. I won’t let you hurt anyone, especially not my friend.” With that said, Oikawa spins on his heels and walks away. 

When he is five meters away, he looks over his shoulder. Ushijima is still sitting on the bench. Ushijima is looking at his phone and not Oikawa. Wow, Oikawa thinks, that was easy.


	12. {12}

{12}

Oikawa feels happy and carefree until he realizes something. He has no way to get back into Iwaizumi’s apartment. Well, he has no one to get back into Iwaizumi’s apartment without making it obvious that he left. 

With a heavy sigh, Oikawa knocks on the door. The door is opened almost immediately. Before Oikawa can utter a single word, Iwaizumi pulls him in for a hug. “You scared me,” he whispers, seeming reluctant to show weakness, he pauses before he adds, “when I woke to find you gone, I was afraid...” Even though Iwaizumi doesn’t finish his sentence, Oikawa knows what he was going to say. ‘I was afraid that Ushijima hurt you.’

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan! I ended it,” Oikawa says, keeping his tone light, in the hopes that it will reassure Iwaizumi. “He’s not going to bother us.” 

Mumbling something along the lines of, “I’m not sure about that,” Iwaizumi adds, “so why did you talk to him today, out of all days?” First requesting that Iwaizumi let them sit on the couch, Oikawa tells Iwaizumi everything that happened.

“Trashykawa, you could’ve just turned your phone off!” Iwaizumi exclaims, all the while (lightly) hitting the back of Oikawa’s head. “Don’t you ever use that brain of yours?”

“I guess even meanies like you can make a good point...” Oikawa mutters with a pout. His pout is soon replaced with a frown as he realizes something. “But if I didn’t answer, he may of come here. He may of...” Just imagining what could have happened, Oikawa starts to cry, “He could’ve hurt you and it would’ve been all my fault.”

For what feels like the millionth time in one day, Iwaizumi comforts Oikawa. Gently rubbing Oikawa’s back, Iwaizumi says, “There’s no way I’d get hurt, I’m stronger than him.” It’s a lie, but a small lie couldn’t hurt, could it?

“I guess...” Oikawa says in between sniffles, “that makes sense. After all, you’re quite muscular.” Wiping his tears away so he can see better, Oikawa gazes straight into Iwaizumi’s eyes as he adds, “Anyways... Thanks for everything, Iwa-chan. Today would have been hard without you.”

It takes Iwaizumi a few minutes to respond, since he gets distracted. He gets distracted by Oikawa’s soothing voice, bright eyes, an pink lips. He gets distracted by the fact that they are close... He gets distracted by the fact that they are close enough that he could hug Oikawa, kiss him, and... Mentally slapping himself to get himself to focus, Iwaizumi says, “No problem, Shittykawa,” a blush forms upon his face as he adds, “And you can call me Hajime. You called me a Hajime a couple of times earlier.... I prefer you to call me Hajime.”

“Only if you call me Tooru, and refer to me as your boyfriend, and,” Oikawa soon gets interrupted by Iwaizumi, who kisses him on the lips. 

“Fine, I’ll agree to all your silly demands,” Iwaizumi says, upon pulling away. He doesn’t move far away... His face is still close to Oikawa. So close that Oikawa can feel the warmth of Iwaizumi’s breath upon his face, “So make sure to hold up your end of the deal, Tooru.”

Oikawa responds by kissing Iwaizumi. He kisses Iwaizumi’s forehead before moving to his nose, his cheeks, and his lips. The kiss is extremely brief as Oikawa then kisses along Iwaizumi’s jaw, and then his neck. “Hajime...” Tooru whispers, “will you make me some Milk Bread?”

Surprised by Oikawa’s random request, it takes Iwaizumi a few minutes to respond. “I suppose I could make you some... It would have to be later though,” Iwaizumi says, and upon noticing that Oikawa has stopped kissing him, he decides to be the one to do more kissing. Like Oikawa did with him, he kisses Oikawa’s forehead and works his way down to Oikawa’s neck.

“But I want Milk Bread now, Hajime! I’m really hungry!” Oikawa whines, earning himself a loud sigh from Iwaizumi. “If you’re going to date me, you must know that my Milk Bread needs take first priority.” Upon hearing Oikawa say something so ridiculous in a serious tone of voice makes Iwaizumi laugh.

“I get it you brat,” Iwaizumi says, giving Oikawa a quick kiss on the lips. “I don’t have all the ingredients for it, so how about we come to a compromise? I’ll buy you Milk Bread, right now, if you give me one more kiss before I leave”. 

“I don’t know if I should be kissing you, we haven’t even been on our first official date yet,” Oikawa says, laughing at fact that his words result in Iwaizumi looking like Grumpy Cat. After letting Iwaizumi feel annoyed for a few minutes, Oikawa gives him one last kiss. His last kiss is on Iwaizumi’s neck and leaves a red mark on his skin.

“Alright, I’ll go buy you some Milk Bread now,” Iwaizumi says, slowly getting off the couch. “Just try not to get into too much trouble while I’m gone, okay?”

With Iwaizumi gone, Oikawa is alone in the apartment.

With Oikawa still in the apartment, Iwaizumi is alone.  
When they are alone, they are vulnerable. When they are alone, Ushijima strikes.


	13. {13}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: This story was originally posted on Wattpad, therefore some of the formatting may not be perfect.

{13}

We were the middle of making out and what does he focus on? His craving for Milk Bread... What a fucking idiot. Iwaizumi thinks as he starts to walk back to his apartment. The walk to the nearest convenient store was uneventful, on the way there. On the way back, however, Iwaizumi could feel someone watching him... Iwaizumi doesn’t even have to look behind him to know who is following him. After all, there is only one guy that is both stupid and strange enough to follow him. “What, did Oikawa not make it clear enough?” Iwaizumi snarls, coming to an abrupt halt. He hears Ushijima do the same.

“Actually, he didn’t,” Ushijima says in a flat tone of voice. “What are you to him? He called you a friend, but I have a feeling you are something more.” With a heavy sigh, Iwaizumi slowly turns around. The last thing Iwaizumi wants to do is deal with Ushijima. Especially since he went out in his pajamas... He has already earned himself enough strange looks, he doesn’t need his potential fight with Ushijima to earn him even more. Plus, all he really wants to do is kiss (and cuddle) with Oikawa.

Iwaizumi can’t help but notice Ushijima scan his body with his eyes. Iwaizumi is smart enough to know that Ushijima isn’t checking him out... If anything, he’s sizing him up. Will he be able to knock Iwaizumi out with one punch? Or will it take a few more? Ushijima’s eyes grow dark when they land upon Iwaizumi’s neck. He must see it... He must see hickey Oikawa gave him. “What? Are you jealous?” Iwaizumi asks. He knows that he shouldn’t be egging Ushijima on... But he can’t help but wonder... What was his relationship with Oikawa like? Iwaizumi knows that it wasn’t healthy, but can’t help but want to know the specifics. Just what kind of damage could he have done to Oikawa?

“To be honest, I am. Oikawa never gave me a hickey,” Ushijima responds, his voice still flat. Iwaizumi isn’t fooled by Ushijima’s steady voice... He knows that Ushijima is pissed. He can see it in his eyes, his eyes that are so dark that they almost soulless... 

“So what are you doing here? Are you going to beat me up? If so that’s fine...” Iwaizumi can feel himself growing angry, very angry. “Just know this... If you ever hurt Oikawa...” Iwaizumi lets his voice trail off because he thinks Ushijima understands what he is suggesting. 

“Oh I’m not going to beat you up,” Ushijima says, all the while slowly approaching Iwaizumi, “if I did that Oikawa would NEVER date me again.” Ushijima surprises Iwaizumi by punching him just as he says, NEVER. “But I might punch you a few times because you really piss me off.”

“Bastard!” Iwaizumi shouts, before punching Ushijima in the face. 

MEANWHILE...

Bokuto was lounging on his couch, waiting for his boyfriend, Akaashi to bring in the bowl of popcorn when IT happened. When a BREAKING NEWS banner flashed across the screen. Upon recognizing the infamous Ushijima, and guessing who the other man is, Bokuto hollers, “AKAASHI COME QUICK AND BRING MY PHONE!” 

Surprised by the seriousness of his usually goofy boyfriend’s voice, Akaashi rushes into the living room. With his gaze fixed on the t.v screen, Akaashi hands Bokuto his cell phone. Since he isn’t looking, he accidentally hits Bokuto in the face with the phone. “That’s not good,” Akaashi remarks with a somber expression.

“You’re right, I think I’m going to get a bruise,” Bokuto says, “THAT REALLY HURT AKAASHIIIIII”.

“I didn’t hit you that hard,” Akaashi says, with a small sigh, “Now, call Oikawa. Or I won’t kiss you or watch owl documentaries with you ever again.”

With tears in his eyes, Bokuto calls Oikawa.

MEANWHILE...

“Alright, alright break it up you two,” a police officer says, and for some reason he reminds Iwaizumi of his father. Not that he is similar in age or looks to Iwaizumi’s father... He just gives off a fatherly air. 

“You,” the officer says, pointing a finger at Ushijima, “like to get in trouble, don’t you? Didn’t I talk to yesterday? You punched some waiter, didn’t you? Either way, I know what you did in America, and you’re not doing the same thing here.” The officer then turns to face Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi reads the officer’s name tag- Sawamura -before looking the officer in the eyes. “And you... Instead of fighting him, you should have called the Police. Although both of you don’t seem seriously hurt, you should go to the hospital, just in case. Preferably,” Officer Sawamura glances at Ushijima before continuing, “different hospitals.”

Iwaizumi starts to laugh when Ushijima starts to get escorted by Police Officers to a nearby hospital. He soon stops laughing when he notices that he is getting a Police escort as well. Upon noticing Iwaizumi’s confused expression, Officer Sawamura says, “I’m just sticking with you until we know if Ushijima wants to press charges against you or not. I don’t think it is likely that he will... He’s had a lot of negative things in the press lately... He doesn’t need another incident added to the list.”


	14. {14}

{14} 

Iwaizumi’s injuries consist of a vast array of bruises, and a cut on his lip. Overall, he has no serious injuries. His view injuries hurt. However, they don’t hurt as much as the sound of crying... Especially when that person is Oikawa. Iwaizumi has lost track of how many times the idiot has cried in one day.

“Hajime,” he wails, “I saw it all on the news, are you okay?” Iwaizumi can’t help but notice the small details of Oikawa appearance. From his puffy red eyes, to his tear stained cheeks. These detail hurt worse than the injuries that he has received. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Iwaizumi says, with what he hopes to be a reassuring smile, “Now stop crying, Tooru.” Much to his annoyance, his words make Oikawa cry harder. 

“You better not be lying to me,” Oikawa says, all the while hugging Iwaizumi. Even though Oikawa doesn’t mean to hurt Iwaizumi, he does. His hug, pushes on the exact spots where he has bruises, and results in Iwaizumi emitting a hiss of pain. The hiss doesn’t go unnoticed by Oikawa, who then hugs Iwaizumi more loosely. 

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault,” Oikawa says in between sobs, “If it weren’t for me...”

Iwaizumi is quick to interrupt him. “Shut up, Trashykawa. None of this is your fault. If anything, it’s mine. Ushijima pisses me off, and him bothering you gave me an excuse to punch him.” With a brief pause, he adds, “Now stop crying or I’m going to refer to you as Crybaby for the rest of your life.”

His words seem to comfort Oikawa, especially the last line. Oikawa chuckles, and although the sound is brief, Iwaizumi finds it beautiful. It is so beautiful that he would love to hear it again. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat makes both Iwaizumi and Oikawa jump. As Oikawa releases Iwaizumi from his hug so he can see who is speaking, Iwaizumi can feel himself growing annoyed. He just wants to be back at his apartment with Oikawa, talking, laughing, hugging, and kissing... But no he is here. He is here, waiting for Officer Sawamura to speak. “Ushijima has decided to not press any charges. And unless you want to press charges, you are free to go home.” Officer Sawamura says, letting his gaze shift from Iwaizumi to Oikawa. “I know this is a bit random,” Officer Sawamura adds, “But did you, in High School, play volleyball?”

“I did,” Oikawa says, with a small smile, “why do you ask?”

“My boyfriend played against you once,” Officer Sawamura says, with a small smile, “he is a pretty big fan of yours. Is there any way I could get your autograph?” 

“Who is your boyfriend?” Iwaizumi asks, curious to know just who else is a fan of Oikawa.

As Oikawa signs a piece of paper that Officer Sawamura hands him, Officer Sawamura says, “Sugawara Koshi.” 

“SUGA-CHAN?” Oikawa hollers, surprising both Iwaizumi and Officer Sawamura. “How is he doing? I’m sure by now his skill level is close, if not above mine. I hope he is doing well. He was the only one on his team with a brain...”

“He is doing okay. He recently sprained one of his ankles and is unable to play.” Daichi says, and with a chuckle, “I hope he recovers soon... I don’t know if I’ll be able to prevent him from getting up and running around for much longer...”

“I hope he gets better soon too,” Iwaizumi says, “I watched some of the matches he was in... He is really good. It’s a shame that he was unable to make it onto the Olympic Team.”

“Thanks,” Officer Sawamura says, to both Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “And I’m sorry for getting off topic. Anyways, do you want to press charges?”

“No,” Iwaizumi says, “I have a feeling he won’t bother me again.” With a nod, Officer Sawamura leaves them. Soon afterwards, Oikawa and Iwaizumi leave the hospital.

“Today has been an interesting day,” Iwaizumi remarks, as he walks hand in hand with Oikawa back to his apartment. “Now that I think about it, I lost the Milk Bread that I bought you. Do you still want some?”

“No,” Oikawa chirps with a small smile, “All I need right now is my Hajime.” His words result in Iwaizumi’s face turning bright red.

“S-Shut up,” Iwaizumi stammers, having grown embarrassed. Iwaizumi would never tell Oikawa this, but what Oikawa just said... It made him really happy. “And you better be serious about not needing Milk Bread anymore! Because, if we start k-kissing and you interrupt by saying you want Milk Bread, I’m not getting it for you.” 

“You’re really cute when you’re flustered and grumpy,” Oikawa remarks, with a giggle. “I wonder what would happen if I started kissing you like crazy right here, on the sidewalk?”

“Nothing would happen,” Iwaizumi mutters, hoping Oikawa will let the matter drop. Instead, the opposite happens. Instead, Oikawa kisses him on the sidewalk.

Oikawa covers Iwaizumi’s blushing face with kisses before saying, “Now, let’s go home! Wait, maybe we should buy some ice for your bruises. Or, would you rather have me kiss the pain away?”

“T-TRASHYKAWA,” Iwaizumi shouts, before lowering his voice to a whisper when he adds, “that would be nice, actually.”


	15. {15}

{15}

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Iwaizumi mutters, upon spotting a familiar figure sitting beside his apartment door. 

Oikawa, who heard Iwaizumi’s muttering, gazes at the figure with both suspicion and curiosity. Who is this black haired man? Is he Iwaizumi’s friend? Or...

“I’ve only had one boyfriend...” Iwaizumi had told him, back when Oikawa was crying over his run in with Ushijima. “I dated him for three years when he told me he fell in love with someone else. Anyways, that’s enough information about my love life. How about I tell you about the time I tripped going up the stairs? I was head to my dorm room when...” As he lets the memory fade away, Oikawa realizes that Iwaizumi and him are currently standing a foot away from the man. 

Oikawa really hopes that the man isn’t Iwaizumi’s ex. He has dazzling blue eyes, and hair that appears as soft as silk. If he were to have to fight him for Iwaizumi’s love, it would be a difficult battle. 

“What do you want, Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asks, sounding both tired and annoyed. Oikawa can’t blame him for acting grumpy. After all, they both have had a very long day. 

“I need some advice,” Kageyama says, slowly rising from his sitting position. Much to Oikawa’s annoyance, Kageyama is tall. Tall AND handsome? He better not say, ‘I need some advice... How do you confess to someone who just got a new boyfriend’ or Oikawa is going to scream. He’s had enough drama for one day. Heck, he’s had enough drama for to last for the next three years. 

“I have a feeling this is going to take a while,” Iwaizumi says, all the while unlocking his apartment. “Lets go sit in the living room.”

After slipping off their shoes, and putting on slippers, they make their way to the living room. Kageyama chooses to sit on the floor, even though there is plenty of room on the couch. This is probably due to the fact that Oikawa is glaring at him. Or, more accurately, ATTEMPTING to glare at him. 

“Stop making that face, you look constipated,” Iwaizumi says, all the while jabbing Oikawa in the side with his elbow.

“But Hajimeeeeee,” Oikawa whines, “He is my love rival!”

“What?” Iwaizumi and Kageyama ask in unison. “What are you talking about?”

“Isn’t he your ex?” Oikawa asks, staring to feel confused (and a little) stupid.

“No, he isn’t, Trashykawa! Don’t jump to conclusions!” Iwaizumi says, and with a strong desire to change the topic of conversation, he adds, “So what do you need advice for, Kageyama?”

“I...Uh...” Kageyama says, with a faint blush on his cheeks, “I really like a certain author, and I want to confess to him, but I’m not sure how... He doesn’t have an address I could send a letter to, and he doesn’t have any social media accounts... To make matters worse I don’t what his sexuality is. What if I gross him out by confessing to him?”

“An author huh...” Oikawa says, with a small smile, “I work at a publishing company. I might know some facts about your author crush.”  
“Really?” Kageyama shouts, with a bright eyed look. “In that case, do you know an author named Hinata Shoyo?” Oikawa edits Hinata’s stories! Even though he has never talked with Hinata in person, he has Hinata’s email address and phone number. 

“I edit his stories, and can tell you that he is bisexual.” Oikawa says, all the while getting off the couch. “I could also give you his phone number if...” Not wanting Iwaizumi to hear, Oikawa whispers the rest of his sentence in Kageyama’s ear. Oikawa has to bite his lip to prevent a large smile from forming upon his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Kageyama leaves, the two spend some time cuddling and watching Erased. When Oikawa falls asleep at the end of the most recent episode, Iwaizumi decides to use his phone to go on tumblr. 

Boy, was he in for a big surprise.

Kageyama, who writes webcomics, just posted a new comic. In the new comic, there is a character that looks like him, and one that looks like Oikawa. That in itself wouldn’t be bad if it weren’t for the fact that the webcomic depicted Oikawa as a king and Iwaizumi as a knight, who is treated more like a butler than a knight. Or should he say maid, since his outfit is a strange armor and maid outfit hybrid.

“SHITTYKAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,” Iwaizumi screeches, waking Oikawa from his peaceful slumber.


	16. {16}

{16} 

Once Iwaizumi is done yelling at Oikawa, he falls asleep. Oikawa, after all that yelling (and laughing because Iwaizumi’s face was priceless), is unable to fall asleep. After changing Iwaizumi’s phone wallpaper to the comic Kageyama drew, he grows bored. REALLY bored. Sure he could watch something but it would be boring without Iwaizumi... Iwaizumi has the habit to blurt out whatever he thinks he is going to happen, and most of the time his predictions are inaccurate (but hilarious). With a small sigh, Oikawa decides to play Neko Atsume on his phone. 

“Ushijima you pig,” Oikawa hisses, upon finding that a fat white cat (which he named Ushijima) at all of his food and only left two fish. “You are banned from my house! Well, you would be if you could ban cats from entering houses in this game...” After wasting ten minutes playing Neko Atsume, Oikawa switches to facebook. His feed is filled with lots of cat pictures, and pictures of his friend Kuroo Tetsuro, who seems to feel the need to take a picture of himself every five minutes. Growing sick of looking at Kuroo’s face, he decides to close facebook and go on Wattpad. Much to his annoyance, no one (well none of the authors he likes) have updated. Closing out of Wattpad, Oikawa is about to turn his phone off when he notices IT. A text from one of his friends/coworkers. 

Kindaichi:   
When you were going to tell me? 

Both confused and tired, Oikawa sends a short response.

Me:   
???

Kindaichi:  
You’re dating my ex.

Wait...  
Wait...   
“WHAT?” Oikawa shrieks, and by some miracle, Iwaizumi doesn’t wake up.

Me:  
I didn’t know that you two had dated... How do you know that I’m dating him? 

Kindaichi:  
We eat lunch together every work day yet you can’t remember such a simple fact? You’re an idiot. 

I know that you’re dating Iwaizumi because some paparazzi following Ushijima also took some pictures of you and your new boyfriend. They’re all over the internet.

Kindaichi spams him with messages.

Kindaichi:  
I still love Iwaizumi. I discovered that upon breaking up with my most recent boyfriend...

But now he’s unavailable because a person who I THOUGHT was my friend is dating him.

You’re a mean one, Oikawa. 

“WHAT IS THIS, SOME CRAPPY FANFICTION?” Oikawa shrieks, and this time he wakes Iwaizumi up. 

“What the hell are you yelling about?” Iwaizumi asks, all the while rubbing his eyes. The action, despite being simple, makes Oikawa smile.

“You look cute when you’re sleepy,” Oikawa chirps.

“And you look cute when you’re asleep. So shut up and sleep,” Iwaizumi mumbles, all pulling Oikawa closer to him.

“Only if you kiss my first,” knowing that Iwaizumi will likely reject, he quickly adds, “I’ve had to deal with a lot of drama today and I could REALLY use a kiss.” For good measure, he also adds a quiet “pleaseeeeee Hajime.”

“Fine, but you better shut up afterwards,” Iwaizumi mumbles, allowing Oikawa to give him a quick kiss on the lips.


	17. {16.5/ Fluffy interlude one-shot thing}

{16.5/ Fluffy interlude one-shot thing} 

Iwaizumi hates winter. Not only is it cold, but the harsh weather often leaves him and many other citizens of Japan trapped in their homes. Homes which do not have central heating. 

Normally Iwaizumi would lay underneath his kotatsu. But right now he can’t... He can’t because his kotatsu broke. 

Fearing that he might turn into a human popsicle if he doesn’t do something soon, Iwaizumi resorts to drastic measures. What does he do, specifically? He calls his loud, dramatic, often annoying, but very warm boyfriend Oikawa Tooru.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hajime, I brought sugar cookies,” Oikawa chirps, upon entering Iwaizumi’s house. His chirping morphs into a screech as he adds, “GAHH DID I JUST ENTER THE NORTH POLE?” 

“J-Just g-get in h-here,” Iwaizumi stammers, from the living room. His stammering, which is not common, results in Oikawa dashing into the living room. In his hurry, Oikawa trips over Iwaizumi’s cat, and lands face first right in front of Iwaizumi.

“W-way to g-go Bakakawa,” Iwaizumi stammers, with a chuckle. “Is my cat okay? Are the cookies safe?”

“Aren’t you worried about me, Hajimeeeeeeeeeee?” Oikawa whines, slowly standing up. “I could of died. Or, even worse, I could have damaged my precious face!” Laughing, Iwaizumi finds himself staring at Oikawa. Oikawa despite having just tripped over his cat looks beautiful... His brown hair seems to be glowing under the living room lights, and there is a small smile on his face. His smile makes Iwaizumi’s heart flutter.   
“Y-you’re fine,” Iwaizumi grumbles, “now c-cuddle with me, I’m f-freezing.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll warm you right up,” Oikawa says, his small smile quickly forming into a smirk. “But first... I’m going to tickle you!” Much to Iwaizumi’s surprise, Oikawa pounces on him immediately. Slipping his hands underneath Iwaizumi’s shirt, Oikawa runs his fingertips along Iwaizumi’s sides, resulting in Iwaizumi laughing hysterically, and his face turning bright red. 

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi says in between fits of laughter, “you’re an asshole.”

“I know, I know, I love you too, Great Tomato King,” Oikawa says, knowing the nickname drives Iwaizumi crazy. In an attempt to prevent himself from getting yelled at, he then sits on Iwaizumi’s lap and wraps his arms around him. As Iwaizumi hugs him back, Oikawa lets a large grin spread across his face. Even though Iwaizumi frequently scolds him, he can’t stay mad at him for long. 

A while later...

“Are you warm now?” Oikawa asks. Although he loves cuddling with Hajime, he needs to move- His arms have fallen asleep.

“No,” Iwaizumi mumbles, soon afterward kissing Oikawa’s left shoulder.

Even though Oikawa can feel heat practically radiating off Iwaizumi, he doesn’t say anything. He likes this... He likes being held by Hajime, who, through his actions, has declared that he loves him.


	18. {17}

{17}

Iwaizumi wakes to a strange smell. At first the smell is nice. It smells like food... Specifically, it smells looking cooking bacon. Or perhaps it is burning bacon. As the smoke detectors within his apartment scream, Iwaizumi jumps out of bed and dashes into the kitchen.

“SHITTYKAWA, ARE YOU TRYING,” Iwaizumi finds his voice trailing off as gets distracted. He gets distracted by the sight of Oikawa in an apron. The apron is Iwaizumi’s blue ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron. Due to Oikawa being a bit taller than him, the apron fits snug. Snug in a good way. Snug in a way that Iwaizumi can’t help but notice that Oikawa, despite being unable to play volleyball, is still pretty muscular. Mentally slapping himself, Iwaizumi says, “You need to pay attention to the stove when you’re cooking.” His words earn him no response. Oikawa, who is facing away from him, is looking at something besides the stove... The cookbook? No, the cookbook is on the counter, near Iwaizumi. If he’s not looking at the cookbook, he must be looking at his phone... “Oikawa?” He doesn’t seem to be hearing him... Worried about Oikawa who is normally loud (and annoying), Iwaizumi slowly walks closer to Oikawa. After a few minutes, he is close enough look over one of Oikawa’s arms. 

Kindaichi:  
I’m not surprised that your relationship with Ushijima was shit. You’re a crappy friend... I can’t even wonder what you would be like as a boyfriend.

As Iwaizumi reads the texts along with Oikawa, he grows increasingly angry. Doesn’t Kindaichi know how abusive Ushijima was to Oikawa? From what Iwaizumi knows, Ushijima is someone that dates someone just for their body.

Kindaichi:  
I’m surprised that you were able to get Ushijima to date you for that long. Did he break up with you because of your knees? I bet they are scarred due to the surgery you had to have...

What did Ushijima see in you?

What does Iwaizumi see in you?

I bet they both like you because your stupidity amusing.

Kindaichi... Iwaizumi can’t believe that he had ever dated him. Who could say such horrible things? Surely only a monster could be so cruel... Iwaizumi finds himself wrapping his arms around Oikawa, and kissing the nape of Oikawa’s neck. “You really ought to keep your phone off... Or get your number changed,” Iwaizumi says, and patiently waits for a response from Oikawa.

“Hajime...” Oikawa whispers, “I’m sorry for ruining breakfast.” Even though Iwaizumi is glad that Oikawa has finally responded, that isn’t the response he wants to hear. He wants Oikawa to make a lame joke, or to be flirty with him. He wants Oikawa to tell him that he won’t let Kindaichi or Ushijima make him upset... He wants Oikawa to tell him that he is okay. There is a soft clicking sound as Oikawa turns off the stove. Just after Oikawa turns off the stove, Iwaizumi slowly tugs on one of Oikawa’s arms until he is facing him.

“You shouldn’t let him get to you,” Iwaizumi says, all the while hating the fact that Oikawa isn’t looking him in the eyes. “He’s stupid.... And I’m stupid for having dated someone capable of saying such awful things.” As Iwaizumi speaks, Oikawa stares at the floor... He stares at the floor as if the floor has all the answers to his troubles. “Even though you do stupid things sometimes, you aren’t stupid. Also, I don’t care what you look like... Hell you could even look like a rotten apple and I’d still love you. After all, it’s your personality that I feel in love with.” Iwaizumi can’t believe that he is telling Oikawa, someone that he has only been dating for two days that he loves him. “Do me a favor and look me in the eyes when I talk to you.” Oikawa slowly raises his head. Iwaizumi can’t help but notice that Oikawa’s eyes are red and puffy, like he had been crying. “Are you trying to set the world record for crying?” 

Much to his surprise, Oikawa starts laughing. “How did you know that was my goal?” Oikawa asks, with such a large amount fake seriousness that Iwaizumi ALMOST believes him.

“I take part of what I said back... You are stupid,” Iwaizumi mutters, and his words result in Oikawa laughing louder. Iwaizumi thinks the sound is more beautiful than any song.


	19. {18}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /I’m bringing back a minor character and adding a new character. I named the new character after myself because I was too lazy to come up with a different name. WARNING: This chapter mentions harassment/assault/

{18}   
/I’m bringing back a minor character and adding a new character. I named the new character after myself because I was too lazy to come up with a different name. WARNING: This chapter mentions harassment/assault/

Much to both Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s surprise, both of their phones, while they are eating their burnt breakfast, go off at the same time. “Oh its work,” both of them remark, and with heavy sighs, answer their phones.

“Oikawa speaking.”

“Iwaizumi speaking.”

“OH MY GOD.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who share identical reactions, are able to figure out that they both work at the same place. They both work at Karasuno Publishing Company... With a few words serving as goodbyes, they both end their calls.

“It’s my fault,” Oikawa whispers, “I’ve noticed that Amane-san tends to stare at strange places... I never filed a complaint because I never thought that she would do anything...

“It could have been me,” Iwaizumi says, thinking out loud, “I was supposed to meet with her, but you called... And now my friend...” As the seriousness of the situation sets in, the two exchange solemn looks. Wordlessly, the two finish their breakfast and head to Karasuno Publishing Company.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not so quiet whispers fill Karasuno Publishing Company as the manager of the editing department is taken away in handcuffs. “I can’t believe it...” the people whisper, “I can’t believe she did such a thing, especially to Karasuno Publishing Company’s second most popular author.”

“What happened, exactly?” others whisper. Those who just arrived are curious, “What did she do?”

“I’m not sure, but I heard,” some whisper, “that she pinned an author against a wall and touched him inappropriately.”

The whispers are soon drowned out by a shout. “NIKA! WHERE IS HE?” Kuroo Tetsuro, an editor for the company shouts, trying to find his friend. To say that he is angry is an understatement. He is angry at Amane for touching Nika, and he is angry at himself for not noticing any warning signs. Although perhaps he should cut himself so slack. After all, he just walked passed a pale looking Oikawa, who seems just as surprised he is. If Oikawa, the person who Amane talked to the most to didn’t spot any warning signs, then it is likely no one was able to. 

Not entirely sure where Nika would be, Kuroo dashes into the nearest bathroom. Much to his relief (and horror) he finds his friend throwing up in the bathroom sink. “Nika...” he says in a quiet voice, all the while slowly approaching the shorter male. Upon hearing his name, he manages to get himself to stop barfing. Wiping his mouth with a paper towel, he slowly turns around.

Nika’s eyes are framed with red, as if he has been crying, and he looks as pale as a ghost. “Kuroo,” he whimpers, “I was so scared...” Tears roll down his cheeks as he explains to Kuroo what happened, “We were talking about my newest book when she suddenly pinned me against the wall. She said, ‘You’re bland and boring compared to Oikawa, but you’ll have to do.’ Her hands began to wander, and I managed to get away, but not until after she had...” Kuroo closes the distance between them, and holds his shaking friend, “She was using me as a replacement for Oikawa. Her real target is Oikawa...” Nika’s voice begins to shake as he adds, “The w-worst part is... S-She said, ‘My friend U-Ushijima is always l-looking for b-beautiful men... The whole each-eye-is-a-different-color-thing is s-something that he’d p-probably like. I’ll i-introduce you to h-him soon. They w-were planning s-something. T-They were p-planning something...”

“Sssh, it’s okay,” Kuroo says, kissing the top of Nika’s head, “you’re safe now.” Kuroo, finds himself crying, as he adds, “I’m sorry that I wasn’t there. I’m sorry... It’s practically my fault.”

“I’m sorry, it was my fault,” a loud and new voice says suddenly, making both Nika and Kuroo jump. “Amane-san has gazed at me in strange spots before. I should have filed a complaint. I didn’t because I never thought that she would actually do anything. I’m sorry, Ravenscraft-san.” Oikawa says, all the while bowing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” Slowly rising from his bow, he emits a gasp as his gaze meets that of Nika’s. Despite the fact that Nika is one of the company’s most successful authors, he has never met Nika before. Additionally, he has never met someone with one blue eye, and one green eye before.

Despite the fact that recounting the incident is difficult for Nika, he tells Oikawa exactly what he told Kuroo. Upon hearing Nika’s words, Oikawa curses under his breath. Why can’t Ushijima leave him alone? Why can’t he leave his friends and coworkers alone? 

Iwaizumi, who had been waiting outside, bursts in, having grown tired of waiting. He can’t keep waiting outside... Knowing that saying “I’m sorry” isn’t going to improve the situation, Iwaizumi says, “I suppose now would be a bad time to ask for an autograph?” His question, meant to lighten the mood, works. All present laugh. “By the way,” Iwaizumi says, upon noticing that Kuroo has an arm draped around Nika’s shoulders, Are you two dating?”

“Yeah, we started dating a couple months ago,” Kuroo says, with a grin, “I was really when he said he’d date me... It only took a year of me writing pick up lines on his manuscripts to get him to date me. You should’ve seen his face when I said one of my pick up lines to him in person. He turned bright red and...”

“Tetsuro,” Nika squeaks, covering his blushing face with his hands, “stop you’re embarrassing me.”

Kuroo emits a loud laugh. “You see this? This is the reaction I got. It’s priceless.” Kuroo runs a hand through the shorter male’s dark hair as he speaks, “In fact, he still gets flustered when I use my pick up lines...”

Deciding to return to the matter at hand, Iwaizumi says, “Anyways... I just wanted to say, as your friend and coworker. I’m here for you.” Giving Oikawa a looks that says, let’s leave so they have some space, Iwaizumi and Oikawa exit the bathroom.

“I hope Oikawa-san won’t be in any danger. After all, isn’t that Ushijima guy still out there?” Nika says, upon watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi leave. 

“Oh? You’re the one that got hurt yet you’re worrying about Oikawa?” Kuroo remarks, pulling Nika close to him. “You really are something else, Nika.”

Amongst the chaos, no one notices an infamous man enter the building and wander around. 

Amongst the chaos, Ushijima finds himself torn between two men... An old love, and man whose eyes seem to call to him.  
Which should he pursue?

Should he pursue Oikawa?

Should he pursue the new man?

Or should he pursue them both?


	20. {19}

{19}  
Upon exiting the building, the first thing Oikawa hears is “OIKAWAAAAAAAA YOU’RE OKAY, RIGHT?” The voice loud (and a bit annoying) is familiar. “I SAW THE STORY ON THE NEWS AND...” Oikawa can’t help but laugh as he watches Akaashi kiss Bokuto in order to get him to be quiet. Despite the fact that the two have been dating for a few years, every time Akaashi kisses Bokuto, he is left flustered, and unable to speak. 

“I tried to tell him that rushing over here amongst the chaos was a bad idea... But I couldn’t stop him. He screamed ‘I’m going to fight Amane and Ushijima... Both of them are evil’ before dragging me all the way here,” Akaashi explains, with a tired look upon his face. Dating Bokuto must be like dating a storm...

“I’m fine, but...” Oikawa says, his voice trailing off as he recalls Nika’s pained expression, “Ravenscraft-san isn’t.”

“R-Ravenscraft?” Bokuto stammers, finally able to speak again, “who is that?”

“Kuroo’s boyfriend,” Iwaizumi says, and his words surprise Bokuto. 

“This Ravenscraft person is dating Kuroo? But I thought Kuroo was dating Kenma..” Bokuto says, earning himself a loud sigh from Akaashi. 

“For someone who was determined to fight Amane and Ushijima, you got distracted awfully easily...” Akaashi mutters, all the while giving his boyfriend a tired (yet loving) look. 

“IWAIZUMI-SAN,” a familiar voice shouts, making all present jump. Much to everyone’s surprise, an out of breath police officer stops before them. “Have you seen Ushijima? I was in the middle of arresting him when,” even though Officer Sawamura explains what happened, there is really no need for him to. After all, he has a bruised face, and had approached them with a slight limp.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) MEANWHILE..   
“I’m glad they’re gone, that means I can finally take this wig off,” Nika says, earning himself a chuckle from Kuroo. 

“I don’t get why you insist on disguising yourself... Are you that afraid of your fangirls? If you are, you don’t have to worry because I’ll protect you,” Kuroo says, with his typical shit-eating grin.

“I’m not going to dignify that horrid flirting with a response,” Nika mutters, all the while taking his wig off. Once the wig is off, he runs a hand through his dyed locks. He would just leave it, but he doesn’t want to look like he just got out of bed... It’s worse enough that Kuroo currently (and always) looks like he just got out of bed.

“And what’s with your pen name? It’s not cute at all,” Kuroo says, sounding a bit whiny, “I like the sound of your real name, Kozume Kenma, a lot better.” With a brief pause, Kuroo adds, “and to make matters worse, you hid your beautiful eyes under those contacts! You have one golden eye and one brown eye yet you hid them under a false set of heterochromatic eyes.. Whyyyy Kenma?”

“They’re fake?” a deep voice asks, making both Kuroo and Kenma jump. The two, which had been deep in conversation, had failed to notice anyone enter the bathroom. “You’re a fake?” The voice is steady, but the person the voice belongs to doesn’t seem steady... His eyes are dark, almost soulless and his whole, large body, is shaking. “Your beauty is fake?”


	21. {20}

{20}

/Quick note/clarification: Nika wasn’t really Nika. Kenma disguises himself as Nika when in public, and Nika Ravenscraft is his pen name (yes I know that I am a dork for using my own name in this story)./ 

Kenma’s heart feels grows heavy as he senses the danger... As he senses the danger that seems to radiate off the strange man. Kuroo seems to sense the danger as well, as he pushes Kenma behind him. “What the hell do you mean by that?” Kuroo snarls, his demeanor reminding Kenma of a lion. Everyone knows that it is bad to corner a lion...

Yet the strange man comes closer, resulting in Kuroo and Kenma having to step further and further back, until they are pressed against the cool tile wall. “I mean that he cheated... He tricked me... I don’t like being tricked,” the strange man says, and despite the fact that his face expresses no emotion, Kenma knows that he is angry, frustrated and... Ready to kill. 

Much to both the stranger’s and Kenma’s surprise, Kuroo laughs. “You don’t like cheaters? You don’t like being tricked? None of that matters... Do you know what matters? I don’t like you or Amane.” 

My friend Ushijima is always looking for beautiful men... The whole each-eye-is-a-different-color-thing is something that he’d probably like. As Amane’s words echo within his mind, Kenma finds himself shaking... He finds himself feeling more afraid than he has ever felt before... The man before him is Ushijima... The infamous Ushijima...

“Now, I think you should leave before you do anything you will regret,” Kuroo adds, and, if looks could kill, Ushijima would have been a long time ago. For a few seconds, Kuroo thinks that he has won... That he has scared Ushijima away. But it isn’t so. To Kuroo’s horror, Ushijima pulls a shiny and dangerous object out of his pocket.  
“Do as I say,” Ushijima says in a voice void of emotion, “or you’ll regret it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suga knows that he shouldn’t be out and about. After all, he promised Daichi he would stay home and focus on recovering from his severely sprained ankle. But he couldn’t stay home any longer... He couldn’t stay home and use his crutches to wander from one room into another, hoping that he would find something new to do. Despite this, Suga leaves their apartment. Despite this, Suga decides to go for a walk. 

As he wanders around, he fails to notice how much time passes. He also fails to notice where he is. He, however, does not fail to recognize the now infamous Ushijima. It is a shame... In high school, Ushijima seemed like a nice person. But now... Now he seems more like a monster than a person. Despite it all, Suga likes to think that the nice Ushijima is somewhere deep within the current Ushijima...

Upon noticing Kuroo and Kenma, who are slowly walking in front of Ushijima... Ushijima who is walking with one arm bent, as if he is holding something towards them... Suga acts. Walking as quietly as one can with crutches, he sneaks up behind Ushijima.

Ushijima turns just in time to get hit in the face with a crutch.

 

As the blow sends him reeling, Suga shouts, “Kuroo, Kenma... Run!”

 

┏|￣＾￣* |┛ ┏|￣＾￣* |┛ ┏|￣＾￣* |┛ ┏|￣＾￣* |┛ ┏|￣＾￣* |┛ ┏|￣＾￣* |┛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Quick note/clarification: Nika wasn’t really Nika. Kenma disguises himself as Nika when in public, and Nika Ravenscraft is his pen name (yes I know that I am a dork for using my own name in this story)./


	22. {20.5}

{20.5/Bloopers}  
/I firmly believe that book bloopers should be a thing~/   
Chapter # Blooper  
1 Oikawa couldn’t be more happy. Today is Friday... Today is the last day of the work week. Today is the last day before freedom... The last day before he can play Neko Atsume for eight hours straight.   
2 Oikawa continues to tease tease Iwaizumi for a few hours straight. He is sure to work in a few puns a lame pick up lines. He has to make his friend, Kuroo, proud.   
3 Oikawa, who feel asleep on his couch, is awakened by the ringing of his phone. Much to his surprise, his ringtone is the Barbie song. “NIKA, WHY DID YOU CHANGE MY RINGTONE?” Oikawa screams, breaking the fourth wall. Behind the computer screen, the fanfic author laughs longer than they should~   
4 agedashi_tofu: I have a bad case of writer’s block... Do you have any good ideas?  
milk_bread: You could write an iwaoi fanfic about us~  
agedashi_tofu: OH MY GOD NIKA STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!  
5 That night, Oikawa can’t sleep. He can’t sleep knowing that he should’ve gone to Shiratorizawa.  
6 Before Oikawa knows it, he is packing a suitcase. Pack suitcases are harder than it looks, especially when you want to pack a lot of yaoi manga...Errr I mean volumes of Tokyo Ghoul! Packing suitcases is difficult when you own multiple volumes of Tokyo Ghoul.   
AUTHOR CENTERED BLOOPERS:   
..did a a lot of research on them, especially Satan. Ooops I meant to type Ushijima’s name.   
“It’s okay, Oikawa! I ended it,” Oikawa says GAH I JUST TYPED OIKAWA’S NAME TWICE! I need sleep...  
Oikawa really hopes that the man isn’t Iwaizumi’s ex. He has dazzling blue eyes, and hair that appears soft as silk. HARU IS THAT YOU!?!   
hajime hajimay hajimae hajime hajiyou hajichu I need to stop... #hajimeme


	23. {21}

{21} 

Suga, who ends up swinging harder than he meant to, is surprised to find his blow sending Ushijima reeling. Kuroo and Kenma, who quickly recover from the shock of his sudden appearance, thank him. Knowing very well that Suga’s blow will only stop Ushijima for a short amount of time, Kuroo carries Suga (piggy back style) so the three can make their escape. 

“You pack one hell of a blow, Suga,” Kuroo remarks, with a chuckle. “I’d hate to make you mad...” 

Suga isn’t listening. He is using his phone... He is using his phone to call Daichi.   
“You’ll never guess who I ran into,” Suga hisses into his phone. “I’ll give you a hint, we played a volleyball match against him in high school.” 

Knowing almost automatically who it is, Daichi shouts, “Really? Are you alright? Where are you?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi all exchange nervous glances as Daichi talks on his phone. They may not be able to hear the exact conversation, but they have a feeling what or rather who it is about. 

“YOU DID WHAT?” Officer Sawamura (Daichi) screeches, make all present jump. “Don’t you know how dangerous it is to approach Ushijima? Geez...” Officer Sawamura emits a loud, frustrated sigh, before hanging up the phone. Knowing very well that everyone wants an explanation, he says, “My crazy but lovable boyfriend caught Ushijima holding two men at gunpoint. And what did he do, instead of calling the police? He hit him over the head with one of his crutches...” His voice trails off as he seems to leave them for a minute. Most likely, he is imagining it... Imagining his kind and compassionate boyfriend finding the courage necessary to hit someone. 

“Are they alright?” Iwaizumi asks, feeling genuinely concerned for those involved. After all, he knows first hand just how much power is packed behind Ushijima’s blows. 

“They’re fine... They managed to give him the slip. For now, that is,” Officer Sawamura says, with a very tired look upon his face. After a brief pause, he adds, “Why don’t you all do me a favor and go home? That last thing I or any other police officer needs is more people, who are unarmed, trying to fight people who are armed.” Politely excusing himself, Officer Sawamura leaves, so he can join other officers in arresting Ushijima. 

“So,” Bokuto chirps, with a mischievous smile upon his face, “are we going to listen to him, or... OR ARE WE GOING USHIJIMA HUNTING?” 

“Kotaro, you’re a special kind of stupid, aren’t you?” Akaashi remarks, all the while softening his insult with a well placed kiss on the cheek. Like usual, the action renders Bokuto unable to speak for a few minutes. 

Realizing that Oikawa has been unusually quiet, Iwaizumi turns to look at him. Much to his surprise, he finds a smile similar to Bokuto’s upon Oikawa’s face. “YOU TOO?” Iwaizumi hollers. 

Akaashi and Iwaizumi exchange knowing looks, before deciding the next best course of action.


	24. {22}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /I’m sorry the formatting for this chapter might be weird... My computer’s writing program has been really glitchy today ;-; r.i.p @ me/

{22} 

 

“Now let me make this PERFECTLY clear,” Iwaizumi says, “We are only agreeing to do this because we know we aren’t able to stop you.”

“And if we find Ushijima, we care calling the police, not fighting him ourselves,” Akaashi adds, all the while nudging Bokuto in the ribs with one of his elbows. 

“DON’T SINGLE ME OUT, AKAASHI!” Bokuto screeches, earning himself a loud sigh from his boyfriend. 

“You’ll have to be quiet Ko-chan, or you’ll scare Ushijima away,” Oikawa chirps, with a small smile. Much to everyone’s surprise, his words make Bokuto lower the volume of his voice.

“Oh a-hunting we will go, oh a-hunting we will go,” Bokuto whispers, as their small group decides to first search the first few blocks closest to the publishing building. Who knew that Bokuto was capable of whispering?

“I feel like we’re trying to solve a mystery,” Oikawa whispers, to Iwaizumi. When he speaks, he leans towards Iwaizumi so he is whispering in his ear. Oikawa’s warm breath upon Iwaizumi’s skins sends a (good) shiver down Iwaizumi’s spine. “I feel like I’m Sherlock Homes. Hey Hajime, will you be my Watson?” 

Iwaizumi mutters a string of curses at Oikawa for making him blush. The idiot is flirting while they are searching for a dangerous man.. Is he trying to get them killed? Iwaizumi is tempted to smack Oikawa on the arm. He ends up deciding to show mercy when he realizes that Oikawa’s friends didn’t overhear their conversation, or notice him blush. In fact, they seem absorbed in their own conversation.

“If you’re going to sing, do me a favor and sing something besides the same line repeatedly,” Akaashi says, earning himself a pout from Bokuto. 

“I don’t know the rest of the lyrics. But you do! Or I bet you do! Sing with me, Akaashi,” Bokuto whines. 

This is going to be a long Ushijima-Hunt. 

Or not.

In the distance, slowly drawing closer, Bokuto can make out a familiar figure. Well, he can see what appears to be really messy hair. “BRO IS THAT YOU?” Bokuto shouts, from right beside Akaashi. It’s a miracle that I can still hear, Akaashi thinks. 

“Who is that with him?” Oikawa wonders out loud. “Is it Ravenscraft-san? I thought Ravenscraft-san had dark hair... Hmm...”

“BRO,” the figure shouts, after a brief pause, “RUN!”

Although first confused, they are quick to see why Kuroo is telling them to run. Kuroo, who is carrying an unfamiliar man on his back, is being chased by Ushijima, who is being chased by Officer Sawamura. 

They are now close enough where they can make out each other’s facial expressions. 

Based off Daichi’s fierce and frankly murderous gaze, Oikawa assumes that the man being carried is his boyfriend.

“We really should run,” Akaashi says, with wide eyes. “It looks like Ushijima has a gun.” Needing no further encouragement, all present turn around and run. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They don’t run for long when they hear it. When they hear two gunshots. Their worry for those behind them result in Oikawa’s group to come to a skidding halt. Slowly turning around, they are in for a shocking sight. 

Kuroo is on the ground, but appears alright. But Suga.. It appears as though Suga got shot in the back of his left thigh. With a pained expression, he places both hands over his wound in order to slow the bleeding. 

He isn’t the only one bleeding. Ushijima is bleeding. It appears as though Officer Sawamura shot him in an extremely painful place... The back of his right knee. Due to the fact that they both had to stop to fire their guns, Officer Sawamura is able to close the gap between them easily. After kicking Ushijima’s gun away, Officer Sawamura handcuffs him. After handcuffing him, despite the fact it isn’t professional, Daichi punches Ushijima a few times before using his radio to state his position, that he needs back up and that he needs an ambulance.

“Oi, you bystanders,” Officer Sawamura shouts, to Oikawa’s group, “Do me a favor and keep an eye on him so I can help Suga.”

“WITH PLEASURE,” Bokuto shouts, before dashing over to Ushijima, “USHIJIMA, YOU FUCKER! I’M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!” With heavy sighs, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Akaashi follow Bokuto.

Sitting on Ushijima to prevent him from getting up, Oikawa’s group watch Officer Sawamura help his boyfriend. “Oh my god, Daichi,” Suga exclaims, noticing the fact that Daichi has a bruised face, and is walking with a slight limp, “Did he do that to you?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t matter,” Daichi says, crouching down beside Suga in order to look at his wound. Lifting Suga’s hands so he can look at the wound, he feels slightly relieved. It doesn’t appear too bad... It doesn’t seem like the bullet is that far in. None the less, he is sure it feels painful. “I’m sorry I took so long. If I had been faster, you wouldn’t have...” He is interrupted by Suga.

“Don’t you DARE blame yourself,” Suga says, sounding like a scolding mother. “Don’t you EVER blame yourself.” Wanting to comfort Daichi, but knowing his hands are bloody enough to be of no use, Suga decides to kiss Daichi. Lifting his head, he places a quick kiss on Daichi’s forehead.

“They’re cute,” Oikawa finds himself saying. “They are like an old married couple...”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi says, with a small smile, “It’s amazing how calm they are. If you got shot I’d...” Realizing that he started to say too much out loud, Iwaizumi lets his voice trials off. 

“What was that?” Oikawa asks, with a happy gleam in his eyes. “What would you do, Hajime?”

As everyone around him talks, and sounds happy, Ushijima thinks, I’ve lost. It’s all over, because I lost. 

/TAKE THAT SATAN! Yay we finally stopped him~/


	25. {23 - Last Chapter + Bonus Material}

{23 - Last Chapter + Bonus Material} 

“HAJIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AREN’T YOU DONE YET?” Oikawa whines, as Iwaizumi adds the final touches to manuscript of his story. “I WANT TO GO ON A DATE... OR THE VERY LEAST, CUDDLEEEEEE,” his whining, which normally annoys Iwaizumi, makes him smile. He is glad that everything has settled down... He is glad that Ushijima and Amane have been arrested, and that they can all live fear free lives. 

“I’m almost done, give me a minute,” Iwaizumi says, and continues to type with his eyes never leaving his screen. With a smile that is only growing bigger, Iwaizumi types, This story is dedicated to multiple people... But there is only one person that it was inspired by, and that is Oikawa Tooru. Thanks, love. With that typed, Iwaizumi saves the document and closes his laptop. He does so to find Oikawa running towards him, before giving him a tight hug. Due to the fact that Oikawa had been running, when he hugs Iwaizumi, he is almost knocked out of his chair. 

“You should let me edit it! Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee,” Oikawa whines, all the while pouting. “It would make me really happy if you let me! Please, please, pleaseeeeee.” 

“No. I’ve seen how you mark up Hinata’s manuscripts... I’m not dealing with that many notes. Especially those ridiculous drawings that you put at the end. Those drawings look like something out of a teenager’s diary...” Iwaizumi says, and ends up laughing when Oikawa lets out an annoyed huff. 

“You’re just jealous of my drawing skills,” Oikawa says, and despite being annoyed with Iwaizumi for not letting him edit his story, he finds himself sitting on Iwaizumi’s lap. He finds himself sitting on Iwaizumi’s lap and gazing into his beautiful, dark eyes. “I’ll stop bugging you, if you, at least, tell me what the title of the story is.”

“Connecting galaxies,” Iwaizumi says, and before he can say anything more, Oikawa interrupts him.

“How about we connect our galaxies?” He asks, with a goofy grin on his face. Being too busy laughing, all Iwaizumi can do is nod a “yes”. All he can do is wait for Oikawa to lean towards him, and brush his lips against his. 

MEANWHILE...  
Hinata Shoyo, who has decided to take a break from his work, is surprised to find his phone ringing. He rarely gets phone calls since his friends, and even his family usually text him instead. Curious to find out who is calling him, he presses the “answer” button, and chirps, “This is Hinata Shoyo, who is this?” 

“My n-name is K-Kageyama Tobio,” Kageyama is so nervous that he is stammering, “Oikawa-san g-gave me your n-number. I just w-wanted to say I’m a b-big fan of y-your books.” I also have a crush on you... But there is no way in hell I’m saying that right now.

“I’m glad that you like me books, Kageyama! I feel like I’ve heard your name before... Hmmm...” there is a brief pause as Hinata thinks, “I’ve got it! You make webcomics, right? I’ve seen some of them! They’re really good. I really like the one you made for Oikawa-san! Do you think you could draw me some comics sometime? Your art is just GWAHHHHH! I mean you don’t have to if you don’t have to...” KAGEYAMA’S FAVORITE AUTHOR WANT’S HIM TO DRAW SOME COMICS FOR HIM. IT’S OFFICIAL... HE CAN DIE HAPPY. 

MEANWHILE...

“Ushijima, you’ve got a visitor,” the guard informs him. Ushijima automatically emits a loud sigh. He really hopes it isn’t him... He really hopes it isn’t the owl like than that loves to scream at him.  
Much to his surprise (and relief) it is Kindaichi. He can recall playing against him in high school, since Oikawa and him were on the same team. But otherwise than that, he can’t remember much.

He certainly didn’t remember Kindaichi being so beautiful...  
With his unique spiky hair, and slender face. 

It wasn’t until Kindaichi saw Ushijima all over the news that Kindaichi realized how attractive Ushijima is... With this broad shoulders, and large build. He has a lot of muscle... He has more muscle than Iwaizumi. 

“I just wanted to say,” the two both accidentally say at the same time, “you’re beautiful.”

MEANWHILE...

“Akaashi, we should go on a double date with Iwaizumi and Oikawa,” Bokuto shouts, with a large grin. Before Akaashi can utter a sound, he adds, “We should go to the prison and scream at Ushijima together!” 

Akaashi emits a loud sigh... A sigh louder than one that he has ever emitted before. “What have I told you, Kotaro? You shouldn’t scream at people. Not even people like Ushijima.” 

“BUT AKAASHIIIIIIIIIII,” Bokuto screeches, “HE DESERVES IT! AKAASHIIIIIIIIIIII.” 

 

THE END.   
OR IS IT?  
BLOOPERS BELOW!   
Chapter # Blooper  
12 The kiss is extremely brief as Oikawa then kisses along Iwaizumi’s jaw, and then his neck. “Hajime...” Oikawa whispers, “We can’t do this right now... There are children in the room.” /children = the readers/

13 “You,” the officer says, pointing a finger at Ushijima, “have been a bad boy. Go home young man. GO HOME.” 

14 “SUGA-CHAN?” Oikawa hollers, surprising both Iwaizumi and Officer Sawamura. “How is Mom doing?” 

15 “Stop making that face, you look constipated,” Iwaizumi says, all the while jabbing Oikawa in the side with his elbow.   
“I am.”   
“GOD TOORU THAT’S TOO MUCH INFORMATION,” Iwaizumi shouts. 

16 Kindaichi:   
When were you going to tell me?  
Both confused and tired, OIkawa sends a short response.   
Me:   
???  
Kindaichi:  
You play LOVE LIVE!?!?! I LOVE that game!

Bloopers with characters & the author: 

“...And then you’re going to sit on Ushijima. Okay?” The author instructs the characters, and is annoyed to find Bokuto running over to Ushijima and pouncing on him EARLIER than he is supposed to. “Bokuto-san, not yet! Bokuto...” The author’s voice trails off as they notice that Bokuto is about to start jumping on Ushijima. “DON’T USE HIM AS A TRAMPOLINE!” 

“Oh you named Tubbs, Ushijima? That’s hilarious, Oikawa-san! Maybe I should name by Tubbs Ushijima as well... Hmmm. No. I’ll name him Tsukki. Tsukki is such a little shit but I love him,” the author says, earning themself a chuckle from Oikawa. 

Author centered bloopers:   
I feel like half of this fanfic is just Bokuto screaming... I hope that its okay. Should I have him scream less? Nah, his screaming is amusing... I bet he’d scream stuff like, “CHECK YOURSELF BEFORE YOU WRECK YOURSELF,” at Ushijima. I should add that... /forgets to add it/ 

Satan has a gun. OOOPS I meant Ushijima. (I’m sorry I made you evil in this... ily~) 

GO MOM! I BELIEVE IN YOU MOM! SUGAAAAAAAAAAA RUN. Well, have Kuroo carry you and have him run... LIVE MOMMA LIVEEEEEE - I probably shouldn’t be including my thoughts in this chapter whoops

note   
Can you guys believe it? Screens is over... When I started screens, I failed to realize many things... How popular the book would get, how much I would love the story, and how much I would look forward to your votes and comments... Thank you for your support! I couldn’t do it without you!

I might go back at a later date and do some heavy editing (I feel like I let Oikawa and Iwaizumi start dating way too soon...) 

Anyways, I hope you support some of my other works as well! For instance, I have rain on utopia which is Dadchi x Sugamama and I have ethereal which is Bokuto x Akaashi. 

I also have been toying around with a certain idea...  
WOULD YOU  BE INTERESTED  
IN  
A  FIC  CALLED SKIRTS?  
IT WOULD  HAVE  HAIKYUU  BOYS  BE  MAGICAL BOYS...

MAGICAL BOYS THAT WEAR SKIRTS. :3

-Nika


End file.
